The Rose Petals Bloom
by TheRWBYfanbase
Summary: The various teams of RWBY are thrown into love and adrenaline rushed scenarios.
1. Chapter 1: The Rose

**AN:** _Hello! this is my first ever FF. I'm going in with another partner that will be writing some of the other chapters. I'm going to try and upload every week as much as possible. No guarantees though! This was almost 7,000 words before AN so i hope this will be a descriptive enough chapter for you. Please rate and review, always love any sort of feedback. Thank you for reading this entire chapter, however you found it in the enormous amounts of RWBY fanfics. Without further ado, here is my first chapter of many!_

* * *

" Go teeeeaaaaam Rwby!", I exclaimed. It's been a long year, but finally, after putting up with the over-active teacher Oobleck and the pudgy, round figure of Mr. Port, we made it to summer vacation. My team has been through so much in past year, fighting big monsters and super baddies, explosions included. The last bell for school was just used not even ten minutes ago, but I was already in the dorm room, bouncing off the beds and walls. I was still day-dreaming about all the fun times and excitement that will be happening this summer when I was hit by something soft, but definitely solid.

"You DOLT!" I would know that angry but angelic voice from anywhere. It's none other than the love of my life, Weiss Schnee. We've been dating for six months now… well, at least in my head anyway. I've had a crush on her ever since my first day at Beacon, giving me the iconic name: Crater Face. I still remember it like it was yesterday; her icy blue eyes staring at me and her accusing-dolt voice, which I have liked to call it. I look now to see what hit me. A snowflake shaped pillow has flown across the room, ending the great fun I was having. I look up from my dazed feeling to see the exact same stare I had the day we met.

"You messed up every single item on, around, and under my bed! How did you even get under there? You know what, don't answer me, you would probably give some childish, goofy answer that would further agitate me. How did you even get up here so fast?" Question after question she barrages me with, and I have no way to retaliate. Instead, I give a goofy smile a light blush starts to coax my cheeks instead of my usual pale complexion. This happens on a weekly basis, with me always replying with several "sorry's" and "I won't do it again's". When she yells at me, I can't help but just zone out and give the occasional answers as I start to think about a relationship with her. I haven't been able to tell her my feelings because I don't want her to feel awkward, knowing that I'm a lesbian and all. I didn't really figure out I was a lesbian until my sixth grade year at Signal. It was just after school and me and my best friend were going to my house for a sleepover. I always had this fuzzy feeling when I was close to her, but I never really knew what it meant. That was until she pulled me aside and kissed me. I melted away and I had weak legs and a heavy body. I then knew from that day forward that I, Ruby Rose, was a lesbian. I'm brought out of my flashback with a heavy sigh of annoyance and a slam of the bathroom door. I look at the other duo of the team, my sister Yang and the cat-faunus, Blake.

"So, how was getting yelled at by Ice Queen again?" My sister has been a big part in my life obviously, but when she gets all sly like she does, it makes me puff out my cheeks, put my hands on my hips, and give her a piece of my mind.

"Yaaaaannnnng, you know how I feel about her! I've told you to not call her that." I'm very defensive on my crushes, and Yang knows this perfectly. Yang has been very defensive about me though, with her beating some sense into some teasing boys about me being a lesbian. She didn't accept it at first, but she slowly got into the fact that she couldn't change me and started to get to know the girls I was going out with. She was more supporting than my dad though. He still doesn't accept it, but doesn't hate me out of malice because of it. It has been real hard keeping it a secret that I like Weiss, but she hasn't found out. Yang found out because one day I was staring at Weiss as she was sleeping. Yang questioned me about it and there was no hiding it anymore. Blake knows this as well because when I was telling Yang about my taboo, her cat like hearing picked it up, even if it was in the bathroom and way below a whisper.

"You can't hide it forever sis, and if she doesn't find out in two weeks, I'll tell her myself. The only way you can know is if you flat out tell her. You know how her family is. All high and mighty and commanding. I bet she likes you too, just from the way I see her scold you. I think she scolds you just to see that cute little blush on your face." Yang winks at me and my blush darkens, rivaling the color of my current combat skirt attire. Right now it feels like it is going to get fifty shades darker, so I quickly change the subject.

"Well, what are your plans for the summer Yang? I know you've wanted to go to that new nightclub that opened up in the city. What's it called again? The White Rose?" I patiently wait for my answer as I climb on top of the hammock I call a bed. I've been waiting for summer all year long. Usually I'm not as excited, but this summer vacation is going to be the time I finally ask out Weiss. I've been planning it since this semester, and Yang gave me the drive to not go back on my word. I can not even fathom the idea of Yang telling Weiss about my dream journal that I use only when I have dreams of Weiss and I. Some of the dreams have even made Yang's mouth drop, even though she sleeps with a ton of guys. I still vividly remember the last dream I had. Weiss and I were in bed together, and her knee was in between my succulent thighs, waiting for her hand to traverse down into my region of love. I started to get a little soaked, but quickly came out of my dream-like state, remembering that my sister and Blake were still in the room.

"I was thinking about going but I don't have someone to keep me out of trouble," Yang said with a wink. "I was hoping the maybe Blakey here could come with me!"

"In your dreams Yang," Blake scoffed. "You wouldn't catch me dead in a dance club. Drinking isn't my forte, as well as dancing. Plus, the new Ninjas of Love book came out and I've been dying to get a hold of it."

"You and your erotica, I swear Blake," Yang said, nudging the ever blushing face of Blake.

"I told you… it's not… that bad," Blake said, running past Yang and I to hide her face in a book she's been reading.

"Blake, you can't just stay cooped up in this room all summer," I say, " so why don't you at least go into town. I'll even buy your favorite cat tooooyyyss."

"There is no way I'm letting you buy stupid cat toys for me," Blake responds. " I can't even believe you would suggest that idiotic idea."

"Ok, ok, but why don't you come hang out with me and Wei.. well.. why don't you hang out with Yang instead?", I slowly choke out of my throat. I almost forgot the idea for today with me and Weiss. We were going to go shopping in Vale and go by one of my favorite bakeries. That bakery would go out of business if I wasn't their usual customer. Next, after filling our tummies, we would go to one of her favorite places to go; the beach. Many people don't believe that that's her favorite place to go, but after looking at the fun she's had going with the team, I definitely know she would love to go. But the problem is… I don't have a good bikini to wear. So, I was hoping that when going shopping with her, she would pick out the one she thinks looks best on me and bring me one step closer to winning her ice cold heart. After the beach, we would hang out at this one lookout spot in the Emerald Forest, which I found out one day after going Grimm hunting to get rid of some of the anger I built up from hearing a stupid lesbian comment. I decide not to dwell on it though, for that would put me in a horrible mood for the rest of the day. By the time I stop thinking about the day to come, I look around o see that both Blake and Yang are gone.

"Where could they have gone now", I whisper to no one in particular. I hear humming from the bathroom and I conclude Weiss must have been in there taking a shower; hence the smell of newly fresh flowers from the shampoo she uses. I don't find it creepy that I know her shampoo scent from memory… or do I? I decide to hop off of my bed and get some of my city clothing from my dresser. When I turn around, I'm greeted by a Weiss staring coldly at me.

"What's the matter Weiss?", I ask slowly.

"You left all of your clothes on the floor from your previous shower.. again. When are you going to learn, Ruby Rose, that I do not want to see your… undergarments every time I get out of the shower."

The blush on my face feels like it's going to burn through my skin. Why do I have to forget these simple tasks? I start to freak out in my head now. What if she doesn't like me because I'm so immature? What if she won't like me because I can't remember simple tasks like leaving my dirty clothes on the bathroom floor? All these questions, but no audible answers. I decide to speak up for now.

"I… um … uh… w-was going to… p-pick th-th-those up soon.", I manage to stutter out.

"Well hopefully next time you will at least cover up your under clothes," Weiss says, a look of suspicion on her face after my choked reply.

"W-will do Weiss," I say, hopefully easing the tension in the room, but Weiss' next response leaves that in ruins.

"Why have you been acting so different around me Ruby? It seems like the closer we got to summer, the more and more nervous you got. What is it, does summer just bring out a more nervous side of you? Or, does it have to do something with me?"

My dreams; shattered. My face; cracked. What am I supposed to tell her now? She's noticed I'm super nervous now, and her probing of questions is not helping in the slightest. Now she finds my behavior weird and suspicious. Hopefully she will forget about it after today.

"Well… I think it's just… I'm really nervous on how I keep messing up." This is purely a lie and I have a feeling Weiss will pick up on this. Sure enough I was right.

"But you messed up all the time before, and never got nervous. That's a lie. Ruby, really, what's on your mind?"

She starts to walk closer to me, and each step feels like a year in comparison. My heart is wrenching in my chest. My breathing is shallow and quick. Oh for all things holy, why does it have to be now?! By the time I'm done thinking of a response, her hands are on my shoulders and she is looking into my very soul.

"I-I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking ab-bout." This response is not at all what I wanted. The jig is up. It's only a matter of time now before she finds out my true feelings for her. My only hope now is that someone miraculously barges through the door and make Weiss completely forget my stupid and ridiculous behavior. My hopes are destroyed after more probing and no jiggle of the doorknob.

" We aren't leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong," Weiss' voice comes to my red, hot earlobes.

I decide the best course of action is to fight back and to try and get into the bathroom to change. I look at my hands to find the clothes were dropped to the side because of my shaky hands. I bend down and pick them up and before Weiss has any chance to retaliate, I use my semblance to get into the bathroom and lock the door.

"That was way too close," I choke out, even if it's in my head. I look around now to notice my clothes are neatly stacked in the corner. That must have meant… oh no. Weiss… folded all of my clothes. She never touches my dirty laundry, so why has she done it now? I'm not going to ask her about it though, it might bring up even more questions.

The quick change of clothes that I decided upon is now a deep shower and slow dry I decided on the current status of my skin and attire. Through the entirety of the course of only three minutes, every inch of my combat skirt and corset was completely wet from my drenching sweat. Throughout my shower, my mind races with thoughts of denial and un-acceptance. My shower turns from fifteen minutes to thirty and a loud pound against the bathroom door.

"Hurry up you Dolt!" I completely snap out of my swimming mind and decide to not have Weiss question even longer on the current state certain situations rested upon. I quickly dry off, going back on my current word of a long dry, and quickly get dressed. I am now wearing a slightly less tight corset and tight, black pants with a skirt. I brush out my tangled mess of black hair and red tips. I slip on my red socks and combat boots, take a deep breath, and walk out the door.

Weiss has changed into another combat skirt attire. She clearly is never really relaxed but… wait… her combat skirt length is a little shorter. Now it's above mid-thigh. Maybe it's only because it's really hot. Yeah, that has to obviously be the reason.

"Are you finally ready to go, dunce?", she asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I retort.

"Then let's go. Where did you say we were going again? I know in Vale, but the place we are going clothes shopping."

"Oh yeah. It's called "The Clothes Store"." I laugh at my own stupidity, knowing exactly what it's called, but wanting to leave it a surprise for Weiss.

"Sure it is, Dolt. And I'm called "Summer Queen"," she says extremely sarcastically.

We are walking down the hall now and turn right to walk down the stairs, through the main lobby, and start walking through the school grounds. The Bulldog landing pad is just ahead when I see Yang and Blake walking out of the library.

"Crap, crap… double crap!" I say to myself. I never told Yang and Blake that I was going out with Weiss today. I wanted to be left alone with the one that's always on my mind. These hopes were about to be crushed, so I grabbed Weiss' hand reluctantly and semblanced our way to the pad.

"What was that for?!" Weiss yelling into my ear. "It felt as if you were going to pull my arm out of my socket!"

"Sorry, sorry, I thought the Bulldog was about to take off, so I wanted to make sure that we got there in time!" This is clearly a lie, but to some stroke of luck, right as we boarded, it took off. Weiss actually looked impressed at my consideration and even gave me a "thank you". Her voice always makes my heart flutter, and after hearing a sense of gratitude from her, it made my stomach fill with butterflies of love.

On our way to Vale, we talked about all the fun we were going to have, without me mentioning the fact we were going to the beach. The beach is a surprise, with my hopes she will want to buy a bikini as well, having me tell her which one I think looks best on her as well. It's a little sneaky, I realize, but a perfect plan since I know she will take any chance to go.

We finally land, and we walk off of the pad. I start making my way in the direction of the store, with a Weiss in tow. Walking down the Vale strip, we window shop and gaze at the beauty of the city. Weiss stops several times in front of jewelry stores and checks up on dust shops sales and storage to make sure the employees are doing the correct job. It takes about forty-five minutes to reach the store. The store is labeled "As Hot at the Beach". I look to Weiss and see a look of realization on her face.

"We're going to the beach?!" she excitedly exclaims. "Ruby you should have told me that we were going! I didn't even bring my suit."

It's okay Weiss," I say, "I forgot mine too. I wanted to get out of the room so fast I forgot mine too." This is of course a half life half truth situation. The look on Weiss' face though results in the easing of my worries.

"It's a good thing I brought my lien then!" Without any more warning, Weiss takes my hand and rushes into the store.

The store is filled with tons of bathing suits, ranging from banana hammocks to the most revealing of bikinis. The colors are all summer colors, ranging from white to blue and eventually to red. It's an OCD dream place. Weiss and I go to the second most revealing bikini lane, the bikinis being real basic and nice.

Weiss grabs a hold of one bikini, then two, three, all the way to seven. " I'm going to try all of these on, OK? I'll be in changing room two if you need me." She quickly walks towards the room and I notice a flaw in my plan. How am I going to tell her which one I think looks best on her if she won't come out of the changing room? I grab several bathing suits and walk over to changing room two.

"Weiss, I'm here. The rest of the changing rooms are occupied so I'll just wait out here until you are done."

With that remark, I hear the door open and Weiss is in a white bathing suit with spaghetti straps holding together the busting image of her body. The other part of the bikini is white with the strings hanging off the sides of it. I look up in surprise to see a blushing Weiss standing with her hands on her hips.

"I need an opinion on some of my… attire I will be wearing for this evening," she responds. " I want to make sure that my own personal opinions don't get in the way of picking a top notch outfit."

My face is of pure surprise and of confusion, wondering how in the world my prayers were answered. I realized I was starting to stare with a slack jaw expression and looked away fast. "That one looks nice. Do you have any other one's you would like to show me?"

Weiss looks more at ease with my answer for some bizarre reason and closes the door to change into another one of her suits. Just hearing the removal and moving of her clothing has my mind racing in the middle of the store. I quickly slap myself to take me out of my trance. I was not expecting what was to come next. The door opens and Weiss comes out with a different color scheme: my favorite color red.

"And how about this one?" I hear smoothly from a relaxed Weiss. All I can do is nod and mouth the words "perfect".

Weiss, approving of my reaction, goes into the changing room and comes back out with the combat skirt she was wearing. By the time she got out, I had semblanced my way through the store and got a super revealing white outfit.

"This is going to be fun," I say to myself. Before Weiss can see me, I dart into the room, earning a "dolt" comment. I make quick work of putting on the eye-candy for Weiss and walk out of the room, noticing she has turned around.

"Wei~ss," I sing out, "Does this look good on me?"

She turns around quickly and freezes. My bikini is barely holding onto my bust and looks as if it is going to snap off. The second part of it is a very tight thong with lace on the sides. The look on Weiss' face is priceless as she stares in awe on how me, the most innocent one of the group, would think that this bikini was the one I wanted.

"Where did you get that?", she questions. "I didn't see that one in your hands while I walked to the changing rooms."

"Oh this silly thing? I found it after you were in the changing room. Do you like it? It's really hot at the beach today so I thought some openings would be appropriate."

Even though I sound confident, there's a fresh blush coating my cheeks. I now notice Weiss has matched the color of my face and starts to turn around.

"It looks really nice Ruby," she whispers, "You finally did something smart and thought ahead for the weather conditions."

My previous thoughts are crumpled and tossed to the side after hearing the comment. I slowly close the door, leaving Weiss to go to the checkout area. After her expression, I start to wonder if she likes me back. I mean anyone would blush from seeing any girl in that, but to think of Weiss liking a girl shot through my head. She never told anyone her sexuality, so everyone has guessed she was straight, especially after how she wanted to go out with Neptune. Remembering that day put a damper on my mood as I walk out of the changing room. I walk to where Weiss is and we pay for our suits.

On the way to our next stop, neither of us said much. Only a couple things about how the beach was going to be fun and a couple things on what the rest of the team was doing this summer. The bakery was only a couple blocks from the store, thankfully since it was about ninety-eight degrees. I push the door open for Weiss and get a smell of cookies and pastries that hit me like a truck. I'm instantly drooling at the taste of some of these pastries, and get an odd look from Weiss. I quickly slurp up the drool coating my lips and wipe my chin on my sleeve.

"Do they have any… healthier options Ruby?", Weiss asks.

"I'm not so sure on that. Every time I come here I get about a dozen cookies. I'll ask if they have any healthy options." Out of al the places I thought to go, I chose the bakery that has zero healthy stuff. Why did I forget Weiss wants to keep her amazing figure, even if she knows she'll be able to burn off those quick extra calories by sparring. I walk up to the counter to see a familiar face working the counter, Nora Valkyrie.

"RUBY!" the orange haired girl exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

Could this day get any worse? I thought that Nora worked at the one pancake joint, not my favorite bakery.

"Nora, I thought you worked over at "Flapjacks"," I sort of choke out. If she sees me with Weiss, she's going to bombard me with questions about the whereabouts of the other part of my team. No one outside of me, Yang, and Blake knows I have a crush on Weiss. This could be disastrous. My previous thoughts were confirmed.

"Where is Blake and Yang, Ruby? I always see your entire team together so why wouldn't they be here?" She questions me.

"Oh… um… they went to go buy some rounds for their weapons so they said bring them some food for after they are done," I lie. Luckily, Nora isn't very wise and accepts my answer.

"Makes sense," she says after pondering what I had said, "So what can I get you today?"

"Can I get a baker's dozen of double chocolate chip cookies please? And also, do you have any healthy options?" I know what the answer is going to be, but I wanted to please Weiss.

"Oh sure! We just added some after getting numerous questions for some. I know it's very unorthodox, but we just got some salads for now."

I stare with my jaw hanging, thanking whatever force has been blessing me this entire day. I quickly order that as well and pay for it as everything is being made. Everything goes smoothly and I grab the food, motioning Weiss who was sitting down, thinking of something I decide not to question about. On our way to the beach, we sit down and decide to eat our food so as we are walking, we will have time for the food to settle before we swim. As we are sitting we discuss the options we have for the beach.

"We could always walk the pier and then go swimming afterwards," I explain. "The carnival rides should be tons of fun, and then afterwards we can go swim!"

"I don't know about the carnival rides Ruby. I was hoping that I could try to get somewhat of a tan. My complexion is extremely poor, so if you would like to go ride the rides, I wouldn't mind. You just better not come back to me with seventy stuffed animals."

"Awwwww why not? You know how much I love my Snufflekins and Winkydoo! They are getting so lonely!"

"I said no more. Do you understand me?"

"Fine." I puff out my cheeks and give a puppy dog stare. This always used to work on my dad, so now it's time to do it on Weiss.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Come on now. Ugh. Fine. One more but that's it!"

Me, felling accomplished in my persuasion technique, smile wide and proud. To think, Weiss Schnee, would crack under my iconic puppy face.

"Dolt," I hear under Weiss' breath.

We finish eating and start walking to the beach, with each step Weiss getting more and more excited. I don't know why she's always so excited to go to the beach, and I never really asked. So, I decided that now would be a good as time as ever.

"Weiss," I stretch out her name, "Why do you love going to the beach so much?"

"Oh it's quite simple. The relaxing sound of the waves crashing onto the smooth, soft sand. The sun hitting your body, relaxing your muscles into a dream like state. It's a very relaxing experience."

I listen to her ramble on and on about how when she was a kid, she would make little sandcastles and have fun with her family. This is why I loved her so much. Her sweet, angelic voice would talk about her life and then go into a serious tone the minute I did something stupid. It seemed like she really cared about me and did everything in her power to make sure I don't do stupid stuff again and again. Maybe Yang was right. Maybe she _does_ just scold me to get that iconic blush from me. By the time I realized I was having yet another dream, we were at the beach.

Weiss checks her scroll as we start walking to the bathrooms to change into our newly bought outfits. We walk into the bathroom, separate stalls and begin conversing. We talk about all the things will be doing while we are here. After talking for a little bit, we exit at around the same time in our new fresh outfits. She looks up and says, "I want to be out of here by eight o' clock. No later than that, OK? I want the sun to hit me as long as I can."

"Alright Ice Queen, you got a deal!" by the time I'm done with my statement, I rush over to the pier, occasionally looking back at my crush to know where to go after I got my stuffed animal.

Walking on the pier, I heard children laughing, different screams of excitement, and the smell of various foods. Walking the pier felt a little awkward, mostly because I kept getting ogling eyes at my body. I wanted to tell them that I'm off the market, mostly cause the people that were staring at me were men. I felt bad for them of course, but I decided that it couldn't be helped because I thought I would be standing next to Weiss this entire time. I finally get to a game that gives out big stuffed animals. Apparently, you throw a ball at some milk bottles to get the prize. Me, being the smart cookie I am, decided I could charge up my semblance and throw it at rocket speed. I walk up and pay twenty lien to the man running the booth. I am given one metallic ball and the man steps back. I bring my arm back, pause for a moment to aim like I do with Crescent Rose, and I flick my arm. The ball whizzes out of my hand, strikes through the milk bottles, and goes through the booth, landing in the water with a loud thunk. The man looks at me with pure amazement.

"I'll have that big fluffy corgi please!", I giggle at his expression. All the man does is take it off the hangar in hung on and gives it to me. "Thank you," I respond with gratitude. With the new addition to the family, I semblance all the way to where I last saw Weiss. Weiss is laying down on a snow white beach towel that the beach hands out if you forgot to bring one. You have to give it back, common courtesy and everything.

"Weiss, you awake?" I silently hope she is out of dream land. This is confirmed when she slides onto her side with an annoyed expression.

"Of course I am now, you Dolt," she violently responds. "I was just about to go to sleep when you woke me up from my relaxed bliss."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave you alone. I'll be-"

"NO! I mean, uh, you already woke me up so there's no point in doing so. Before you go though can you," Weiss at me blushing, "put suntan lotion on me?"

I freeze at her request, of course. The look of shock brings her face back to the towel, thinking that I will not act on the request of putting said lotion on her. I walk over to her side and notice a bottle. How in the world does she get this stuff without me noticing?

"This author doesn't really explain things," I say.

"What was that Ruby?"

"Nothing. Talking to myself."

I pick up the bottle with shaky hands, and put some of the gooey liquid onto my hands. I kneel down next to Weiss and slowly bring the liquid onto her bare, smooth skin. I get a gasp of surprise from Weiss, but she lets me cover the rest of the clear liquid on her.

"Thank you," Weiss says with her face still in the towel. I walk over to the ocean and have the cold water wash over my feet. My body erupts in a shiver of the sudden temperature change. I slowly bring the rest of my body into the soothing ocean, getting used to the differential. I look behind to see Weiss' face still in the material. With a sigh, I start to swim in the surf, getting a little farther and farther away from the shore. My body, now used to the temperature, is in a state of bliss and relaxation. The sun is hitting the back of my neck, giving me sudden warmth from time to time. What could be better than this? Suddenly, there are hands pushing on my shoulders and my head goes under the surf. After I look around, I notice my assaulter, Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss! What was that for?", I whine and pout, coughing out water that I breathed in from the surprise attack.

"I thought your guard was up. What if that was some sort of creepy octopus Grimm that got through the barriers?"

Her voice is mocking and sarcastic. I thought I would never see the day that she could be playful.

"Okay, okay Weiss I got it." I start wading my way towards her. "But that was so uncalled for. What if I went down and never came back up? Imagine explaining that to my dad and uncle." I'm about two feet away from her.

"Ok, I promise I won't do it again." She throws her head back to laugh, and that's when I decide to get bitter revenge. I throw my body into hers and I bring her head under the water. She instantly recognizes the new threat and starts to thrash about. After her head comes back up above the liquid salt blanket, she looks at me with a revengeful look. What have I done?

She puts a glyph under her feet to push off of. With no resistance of the water under her, she moves extremely fast to my position. I start swimming and put a little semblance into my moves of evading. She's still in the air when I decide to counter attack. I go under the not so clear water and wait for her body to hit the water. I hear a loud splash and look around in the water. I find Weiss in seconds and semblance under the water and I hit her just as she makes another glyph. She must of realized my course of action too late as I bring her under the water with me. She punches me in the face, I know out of accident, but I still let go of her. I surface with a now bloody nose and she comes up next, coughing.

"Ruby! I'm so sorry! It was just really unexpected and I threw my arms at you. Please forgive me!"

I laugh at her panicked response. "It's ok Weiss, I've had extremely way worse injuries than this."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, dolt."

"I'll be ok, let's just get to the shore. We don't want me to pass out in the water now do we?" I say teasingly.

"Not. Funny." She retorts

We make our way back to the shore to where we clean up my bloody nose. Weiss has been apologizing numerous times for some reason. I decide that she has never really hurt me before so she was worried I would be mad at her. I'm giggling profusely now and it seems to be contagious, as Weiss starts to do the same. We have a massive laughing fit with weird looks given to us by the other patrons of the beach. By the time we are done laughing, Weiss locates her now buzzing scroll.

"Oh it's eight. I think it's time to leave Ruby." Weiss gets up and packs up the towel and grabs the bottle of lotion.

"Weiss after we shower and everything, I want to go to one more place. I found this place a while back and I wanted to show at least someone it. It's real close to the school safe area I promise."

"Alright, fine dolt. Let's just get back before midnight. Can't be out too late or else Blake and Yang will wonder if we died."

"I agree. I don't want to make her angry. You don't like her when she's… upset."

With that last statement, we head to the stalled showers, and rinse out the salt from the sea. The water that hits us is very warm, thankfully, and put on our outfits. When we get out, it's about eight fifteen. The sun is extremely low and the shattered moon is peaking out from the darkening clouds. We make our way to the Bulldog pad and wait for the next arrival back to Beacon. As we wait we talked about how fun today has been and that we should go into town more often. I expressed how that would be a wonderful idea, and Weiss seemed happy at my response, although I'm not quite sure on how she works sometimes. The Bulldog eventually lands and we board, being the only ones to get on. We arrive at Beacon at around eight thirty.

"This is perfect timing to get back, right Weiss?" I look over at her and wait silently for her response.

"The temperature is right, the moon is out now, and nothing has really gone wrong today. Except the incidence with your nose."

"I told you Weiss, it's ok. Let's go to that place I mentioned." I start walking over to the Emerald Forest. I remember the exact route, for I traveled it many times to make sure I don't get lost. It gets pretty dark, so we use Weiss' glyphs to light up the way. After walking through some bushes, we reach a large lake with a small island in the middle. The moon is reflecting off the clear, silent, still water. The sounds of various insects and wildlife fill the air around us. Fireflies coat the area just above the water, having green glows dance off the surface. I look over at Weiss to see the look of pure awe plastered over her usual expressionless face.

"Ruby… this is… amazing." Her words come out very slowly and shallow, just below a whisper.

My heart flutters and beats faster after hearing her words. But now comes the main event. I bridal carry her in my arms, getting a movement of shock. I semblance my way to the waters' edge and jump. The air hits like a cold train. I can feel a tug on my cape and it start to loosen. I land on my feet on the little island in the middle. Weiss finally lets go of my cape after she realizes we are on land. We both sit down at the edge of the island looking up at the moon. This is going to be the day. This is going to be the minute, or hour, that decides how my life with either begin, or end.

"Weiss…" I choke out, nervousness coating the very air in my lungs. "I have… something… to tell you."

Weiss shifts around a little to look at me. My mind becomes soggy after seeing how the moonlight hits her angelic face. "What is it Ruby?"

"Ever since I saw you the first day I came to Beacon, I've had these feelings that… I have been able to finally figure out." I can see a look of confusion in Weiss' face. The blush on my face is illuminated after the moon hits my face, and Weiss realizes what I might just ask. "I… I've al-always h-had a crush o-on y-y-you Weiss. An-nd I wanted t-to know if you w-wanted to… I don't know… go out?"

The sentence finally escapes my throat and there is an extreme silence that hangs in the air. The waiting is unbearable for Weiss' answer and I start to die inside.

"I like you too, Ruby." My heart stops. Is this my imagination? It has to be.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said I like you too, dolt. What? Do I have to repeat it slowly?" Her voice is quivering and her pale complexion is complemented with an enormous blush. Weiss Schnee actually has feelings for me. Tears start to form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks, dropping onto the already wet grass. I tackle Weiss and pull her into an extreme tight hug. Me, Ruby Rose, now has the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nights Sun

_**AN** : Sooooo hello. This is the second owner of the page, aka the one who hasn't written a chapter yet. But here it is! I hope that you all will enjoy it. I spent a lot of time and thought on this chapter, so hopefully you will think it's pretty cool. If you haven't read the previous ones then do it. Me and my "colleague" do write a bit differently, but I think that is very beneficial, since this will be in the POV of four different characters, so variety will be welcoming. We will have more content coming out within two to three weeks (if we're lucky, then sooner). We are going to be working on other fan fics than just this, so follow if you like what you've been reading so you can see more content. I believe that is all. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Ruby stared idiotically into space after she suggested that Yang and I do something other than sitting in our dorm for hours and hours upon end, which I personally enjoyed. As she stared right above our head for longer than I wanted to count, her eyes squinting and widening as she was deep in thought, Yang slowly turned her head, her smile getting broader and broader and my face getting more and more unenthusiastic, and screeched a loud scream of pure excitement into my sensitive ears. "...Ow," I responded to her excitedness. "Perhaps if you could scream louder, you might actually achieve your goal in deafening me."

"Oh shut up! You have to admit that you're almost dying to go with me somewhere! Let's see. We have that one club, The White Rose, that other club, The Empty Shotglass, and that other one.." Yang rambled on forever it seemed like. She knows how much I despise being in public and actually being forced to dance. Nope, not for me. She's so different from me, sometimes I wonder why we hang out so much. I mean, I'm so incredibly artistic and thoughtful and...well a Faunus, and she's so loud and obnoxious and wants to show herself off and get drunk and party everynight. She doesn't understand the concept of peace. I think her idea of peace is watching a movie that has so much gore that it is almost gag worthy. I know. We've gone together. If only she could understand what my idea of peace is: taking a nice, scented bath while reading one of my...adult books, watching a nice romantic movie, crying a lot afterwards, and then reading. More reading. As much reading as I can possibly handle in one night until my eyes drop heavily into sleep. I don't even know how many times that I've fallen asleep with my eyes burried into a then saliva covered book. After that, I wipe the drool off my chin and my pages and the reading continues. I would be very surprised if Yang told me that she has never read an actual book before. I almost tear up just thinking about someone not reading a book all the way through before. Not connecting with fictional characters that are being poured into your life through mere words is unimaginable. I think that the only thing that Yang's interested in reading is the menu at a bar or the countless numbers of countless men that want to get in her pants. Although I can't really blame them...Her breasts are the stuff of legends.

It's really not that big of a surprise to people that I'm pansexual. People don't really talk to me, so they don't have anything to say about it. If they did though, I would definitely beat the shit out of them. I hate that people judge a person so quickly just because of their sexuality. Now that I speculate, everyone in our team is gay. I found out Weiss was bisexual becuase of a phonecall I overheard with her sister and I already mentioned Ruby's story. I found out that Yang was bisexual whenever she was passionately making out with some strange but undoubtably beautiful woman at one of the clubs that she dragged me to. I remember watching it with my mouth agape. Yang methodically and strategically worked her lips perfectly across the strangers face. She started slowly, then eventually ended with their soft pink tongues being intertwined and pulsating in and out of each others mouths and their hands deep in the inside of one another's thighs. They left to have sex, leaving me all alone, awestruck at what had just happened. The only thing that I could do was think about what they had in store for each other later that night... I've never had sex personally, but all of the erotica that I read gives me a pretty good idea as to what would happen next.

On the last book that I read, which was the second book to the trilogy called "Ninja's of Love", there was a lesbian sex scene that stuck in my mind above all of the other naughty onslaughts that I've read. In this particular erotic book, the two main women were originally sex slaves but found their way to freedom and decided to help the world by becoming ninja. In one scene, after one of them got badly scratched across the back, they romantically confessed their love to each other after so long of keeping it a secret. After the injury was bandaged, they cuddled to each other for warmth, which then sparked the two woman's sex drive to go through the roof. They started to slowly kiss each other until their horniness took over and they stripped from their clothes. The girl without the injury slowly kissed her way down her new lovers body, starting from her neck, then to her breasts, then her stomach, and eventually making her way down to the woman's wet love cave. She treated her lovers pussy as if it were ice cream; licking it and slurping it, pleasuring both of the women. They did a multitude of other unmentionable things, but you get the point. Looking at them make their way to go pleasure one other like the two women from my books made me drip just thinking about it. Ever since then I had practically untameable fantasies about me and Yang in a cave late at night, displaying our love to each other...But I doubt that we will ever have that connection. I'm a bit too confined to even think about sharing such a thing with Yang. But I can't help but wonder what would happen if Yang spoke up instead of me...hm.

After I broke from my blank stare, Yang was still naming things that she wanted to do, which coincidentally would be things that I didn't want to do. "...and we could go to this hole in the wall place that I like to go to! Buuuuut we can do whatever you want, Blake!" Is this reality? Am I not in some fantasy where things actually go my way? Can it truely be that Yang, the infamous partier, would actually consider doing something that a bookworm would want to do? Sure enough, this was reality, not some blissful dream. I smirked joyfully. "Whatever I wanted...eh?" She nodded enthusiastically, acknowledging that she is doing me a great favor. I tried to think diabolical. I tried to imagine something that woud make me smile and happy while she was squirming and disgusted, such as I had been when we went out. What would make her so uncomfortable and out of place that she would actually wish that she were dead? Such are the thoughts that go through my twisted mind. "We are going to..." She started to get nervous. I paused with an evil grin on my face so that she would squirm with curiosity and suspense. She would surely regret this day.. "...the library." It was just as I expected. She dropped to her knees from the shock. She kept whispering "no no no" under her breath while staring defeatedly at the dorm's ground. The nerve that I struck was so magnificently malicious that I couldn't contain my low, evil laugh that increasingly gained in terror, but I kept it barely audible so that she couldn't know my plot. I had defeated her. "What? Is there anything wrong with going to the library, Yang? I thought that I could choose where we went this time. Hm, you sure have disappointed me... And I really wanted to go too..." I said with an evil innocence in my voice.

"Oh, no!" Yang snapped up from her depression. "That is totally fine! I've actually been meaning to go do that thing...that you do in the library...!"

I smirked slightly. "Very well then. Let us go on then! Ruby, we'll- ", Ruby was still looking in the distance, completely enveloped in the world that she was indulged in. "Never mind... well let's get out of here before she comes to and talks our ears off." And with that we walked to the school's library, which happened to be only a very short distance from where our dorm was. I brought a large stack of books along with me that needed to be returned, including the first and second books from my favorite series that I mentioned. I haven't read the third one yet because the library hasn't stocked it, even though it came out a little while back. I checked the library just this morning and they disappointingly still didn't have it. Such is my life. Yang was dragging her feet the whole way until we arrived at our destination. "Take a good look, Yang," I said as I nudged her shoulder. "This is where dreams are created. This is where happiness originated. This is...the greatest place on earth." She looked at me pathetically and continued dragging her feet until she sat down at one of the tables. I proceeded to give back my books that I have read over a thousand times.

"Hello, Blake! Back again?", my most favorite librarian asked. She was about in her mid-fourties, but she looked like she was thirty. She had glistening pink hair and a perfect hour glass figure, and upon her face she wore small, circle glasses and a beautiful smile. Despite her preppy appearance, she was the biggest nerd that I knew, besides myself.

"Of course! I have to give back the books that I read today. Time to move on to greener pastures." Most people would be shocked to see that I read this numerous stack of books in one day, but the librarian didn't seem phased by it a bit. She checked out the larger stack of books while we talked about how school was going along.

"Have you met any lady friends yet? You've been here a whole year and no boyfriend. Surely you've caught yourself a hot momma, huh? How about that woman that you came in with, the chick with the huge rack? Is that her?" My heart dropped and I got very red in my face. "Aaaaaah so you _have_ got a girlfriend!",she exclaimed loudly.

"No! I mean that's not...um...we are just friends...", I sputtered unconvincingly. If only we were dating... I mean sure we aren't all that alike, but she really is a sweet person. I've never met anyone quite like her. When I decided to leave the White Fang, I wasn't prepared for the outside world's society. Everyone was so loving and compassionate and definitely not hostile like what I was raised in. Yang was the epitome of those marvelous things. Perhaps that's why I am so attracted to her. She makes me feel like I finally got out of that hell that I was in. She is so carefree and she loves to have fun every second of every day. I admire that more than anybody else does.

"Well by the way that you're blushing Blake, it sure doesn't look like you want to be "just friends" with her. You obviously are attracted to her, so why not go for it?", she asked me in a low tone, so that the people quietly reading in the library didn't have to hear the drama going on.

"Well we are on the same team and she is a little different from me..", I said in a whisper. "Sure I would like to be with her, but we're so unalike that I don't think that she'd be interested. She's always been a wild one and I've always been in the shadows, watching her from a distance and reading my books. She always insists on taking me places and hanging out, more than anyone else on the team. She invites me to go to a club or bar almost every night, and when I don't enjoy myself I feel like it just pushes her farther and farther away from me. I don't know why she asks me... I go because I love being with her more than I like being with anyone else, but I don't think that she feels the same, you know?" I put my head down from the embarrassment and shame of not being loved by the one that I have such strong feelings for. The librarian takes my face in her warm palms and lifts my head up to where I'm being forced to look at her in her eyes.

"Blake, you're precious to me, you know that? You are so gentle-hearted and thoughtful and I love that about you. But you can be very dim sometimes," she said to me gently. I lifted my head a little higher to listen more clearly so that I could hear exactly why she thought that I was so dim. "Put yourself in her shoes. If you think that partying and getting wasted is fun, wouldn't you want your friends to share in your joy? That's all it is, dear. She wants to make you as happy as she is. You may not particularly enjoy going to clubs, but by the look of her blonde hair, I don't think that she knows that yet."

"But why me? There are two other people in our group, and none of them get asked to go places nearly as often as me. We go somewhere four or five times a week. Why does she feel like the most boring and quiet person of the bunch should be with her so often?" I asked pleadingly.

The librarian sqinted her eyes at me and smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "I think that your little 'friend' has a crush on you too." My eyes widened and my heart was beating quickly. Could she be right? She's never once been wrong before, but still. I became like a little girl that heard that her 3rd grade crush had a crush on her too. My palms began to perspirate and my mind began to wonder what would happen if we actually got to be in a relationship. It would be beautiful. It would be a dream for me. I turned my head to see what my beautiful crush was doing as I waited on her. She was unaatractively leaning her head back in a seemingly uncomfortable position while she softly snored and drooled. The librarian chuckled fullfilingly. "You sure did pick a hot one," she continued to laugh until people the the table in front of the desk started to shush her.

I turned back to the librarian, my eyes filled with love lust. "What should I do? What could I say? There must be something that I could do that would make her confess her feelings for me, right? What do I need to do, ma'am?" I was so eager to have Yang as my own, it was almost unbearable. There was no better person to ask than the librarian.

"Well, Blakey dear, you should know that i am 46 and single, so I don't know an exceedingly large amount of romance, especially not with a woman. But fear not, for books contain everything that you need to know. Find a book called "Beautiful Relationships: A Guide to Love For Women" by J.J. Willingham. It should tell you all that you should know!" She let go of my face and hugged me over the table. "You can do it, darling! I believe in you!" She released our embrace and I thanked her immensely. So this is it. This is where my new mission begins.

I stepped toward my destiny, which in this case was a hot busty blonde who was passed out in a library. I stood over her, watching her snore peacefully in an unflattering position. "Hey,Yang," I whispered into her ear. "Time to actually do something productive with your life." She hazily started to wake up, and she realized where she was. Yang slammed her head down on the desk in disappointment.

"You just woke me up from a very pleasant dream. I hope you feel awful on the inside," Yang muttered sadly.

"Yeah, I feel just awful. What did you dream about?"

"I...can't recall...! I'm sure it was blissful and wonderful, seeing as how I'm so reluctant to wake up."

I was surprised she even knew what reluctant met. Maybe she isn't completely illiterate. "Well then, let's do what we came here to do. Read. We need to find books that look appealing, DON'T have pictures, and will change our lives forever. Do you understand?" She nodded excitedly, motivated by how enthusiastic I was. Maybe she wouldn't be completely bored by this. "Well let's start!" I started to walk down the W section, talking to Yang as I did so. "You don't have to follow me, just pick an isle that you think might contain good books and just-" I looked behind me to see a Yang, fast asleep with her head buried into her arms. Snoring arose once again. I walk hastefully back, hearing the librarians muffled laughter as I paced. I yanked Yangs ear off off her arm and I pulled her with me. "You have to read! It's why we are hear. Just try it once. One book!"

"Okay, okay, fine! Just let go of my ear! I'll go down...this isle. I'll bring back a single, solitary book, and that's all!" Yang said. I let her go her own way as I looked for my book that was recommended to me. After I finally found it, I started reading it instintaneously. Even though I only read the first four pages, I knew that it would be helpful. I went and sat down at the table after i picked several more books up that looked interesting. Partly because I wanted to read them, partly because I didn't want Yang to see that I was interested in finding lesbian love. I started reading my other books, saving my special one for late at night. A few minutes in, Yang came back with one solitary book, just as she said that she would, but it was one that I had never seen. After she sat down, she kind of stared at the book, as if it were supposed to open by itself and start reading to her. She sighed deeply and opened her book, looking completely uninterested. "Um...what book are you reading, Yang?" She looked up, thankful that she was gifted one more moment free of books. "I don't really know...I didn't look!" Wow. What a dunce. How can she be so uninterested that she doesn't even know what book she picked to read? She threw the book at me with no regard of the books safety. How heartless. I picked up the book, not recognizing it before. I've read many books, and this one hasn't come to my vision. I read the books title that was written in a fine golden cursive. When I read it, I shrieked.

"YOU FOUND IT! THE THIRD AND FINAL BOOK TO MY FAVORITE SERIES! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE EVER!" I yelled from the excitement. Sure, I got a loud wave of shushes that sounded very angry and impatient, but why the hell should I care? I hugged her for about five minutes straight while she just took it all. She didn't say anything until she said that her arms were losing their blood supply. "Yang, you are a godsent," I said to her with a tear in my eye. How could she have found it? It was some crazy miracle for sure, but I don't even care. She has made my day very very special. I figured that I would repay the favor, even though it was a tremendous accident. "For your duty that you have done today, we can go wherever it is that you want to, Yang you beautiful creature!" Her face lit up in a smile and and stood up immediately.

"I have no objections! Let's go! I'll think of someplace fun to go on the way!" Yang said proudly and energetically. Would I regret it later? Sure. Would I probably not have fun? More than likely. But do I care? Nope. Not that much. I grabbed the stack of books and checked them out, almost squealing from the pure excitement that overcame my body. We walked out together while I expressed my never ending gratitude to her once more. As we walked, something appeared out of the corner of my eye. A rose pedal...Ruby. I looked to see her speed away with Weiss onto the Bulldog. Me and Yang looked up at each other, our eyebrows raised.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Ruby might actually do it this time! Think she'll chicken out like usual?" I asked Yang with a smirk on my face.

"I don't think so! I've given her a lot of motivation, so I think she'll go and there and score a cold-hearted beauty!" By motivation, she means threats. She has made several threats over the course of her knowing Ruby's crush on Weiss. There was the "if you don't touch her hand by the end of the night, I'll personally confess your love to Weiss in front of everyone tomorrow at lunch!" and also the "if you don't hug her in three days then I'll write her a love letter, signed in your name" and the most recent was "if you don't confess your love to her in two weeks, I'll tell her myself". She really does care about Ruby, more than anyone else I know of, but she can be a little... forceful. She has all of the best interests in mind though...

"Well have you decided where we should go?" I asked forcefully, being scared of what the answer might be. There's about a 99.999999999 percent chance that it will be a bar or club. Ugh. That's the price you pay for being generous.

"I was thinking a nice restaraunt and then just see where the night takes us!" Yang said with a smile on her face. Hm...there's always that .000000001 percent I guess... What are the odds? This has literally never happened to me before. What has gotten into her? Has she become a suddenly tame woman in the course of a few minutes? I'm so proud of her. Instead of taking the bulldog, I decided that it would be most beneficial that we walk because it was still relatively early in the day, and dinner would be most enjoyed after a tiring walk. But most importanty, it would be to further our romance. In the short pages that I read in my book on how to successfully get with the woman you love, it told me to spend as much quality time with the person as you could, because it strengthens the relationship and leads to you connecting with one another. It said to ask questions that would interest your partner-to-be. I decided to follow the books instructions and start asking questions as we walked to our dinner. First, think about what Yang is interested in...weapons don't make for very good conversation...bars and stuff? No...that sounds like I'm trying too hard... what about relationships...yeah! I have to be careful not to show that I like her through this, but I think that I'm smooth enough to avoid that. I want to get some real information from her while simultaneously bonding. It's hitting two birds with one stone.

"So Yang...are you with anyone right now? You're so active, you're bound to be with someone now, huh?" I asked with slight anticipation at the end. Stay calm. Just act natural. Whew.

"Nope!" Oh thank god. "I haven't really found anyone worth dating at the clubs. All a bunch of perverted snobs! They don't deserve all of this rich, delectable Yang!" She said with a flip of her hair. I giggled, because she was right. Not just anyone could date Yang. She was so dedicated to having fun that she didn't let anyone into her life unless they were really special... the thought of that makes me sweat with anxiety. Am I worth it all? The book told me to keep my head up so I shall obey, but I can't help but be self-discriminative. She is a diamond compared to me...will she think the same about me? "Why do you ask?", she questioned. The air I breathed in became cold with the tension that I was feeling. Time seemed to speed by as I thought of an answer. That only thing I could mutter was hmmmmmm... I decided that it was better to say something than nothing at all.

"Well I was just curious because you've been single this entire year, so while I was reminicing about this past year that just popped into my head!" I said with a forced chuckle at the end. I'm never so nervous. I always just go with the flow and speak my mind, and Yang sure is making that hard. I never like to show my interest in people, but with her it just spews out of me. It's... it's actually kind of nice. I haven't really cared for a specific person in a long time, and Yang is just filling that space perfectly. Oh God I hope that I don't mess this up.

"Makes sense! There aren't a whole lot of people out in the streets today, thankfully. It's hard to have a conversation when everyone is there listening to you. I like just being alone with you. I haven't been the greatest friend lately, Blake. I mean I never take into consideration that you might actually not like the places that we go. I know that you don't like being too personal with people, so that's why I wanted to go someplace where it'll just be us. You're the person that I probably know the least about, as well. I mean I grew up with Ruby, and... well honestly I don't want to get very personal with the Ice Queen..." She paused for a moment and then we both erupted into laughter. We were bent over and stumbling from the laughing; people looked at us like we were derranged or something. It felt so good to laugh with her. I wouldn't want to laugh with anyone else right now. We finally settled down and she continued. "...whew! Haha well as I was saying. I want to be with you because I think that you're a really beautiful person, but I've been so caught up on having my own fun that I haven't really gotten the privilege to get to know you that well",she stopped walking and looked at me in the eyes. I was blushing a light red. " So I want to spend this time together between us. I don't care if we are out until four in the morning, because you are much more important than sleep. We can be sitting on a park bench for hours, and I would love it because I would get to be with my friend. " Is this really happening? My blush went to a full on dark red. I was so love struck that I just stood and stared in her gorgeous big eyes. Did she really mean all that...? She has never really talked so sincerely before, but I think that she actually meant it. My mouth opened and closed, looking as if I were going to say something, but eventually I just closed my mouth. I stepped slowly towards her, feeling that my actions would speak more than any word that I could ever say. I embraced her tightly and she did the same. I could feel her steady heart beat and a few strands of her long golden hair that rested on my nose. I finally just up and said, "Let's go that that dinner, hm?"

It was about 10 more minutes unti we arrived at the restaurant that she wanted to go to, and when we did it was practically deserted. It felt good that we didn't have to hear the clamour of other people eating and talking about their own matters; it would be quiet and perfect. Yang and I glared at the giant building that we would be dining in tonight; it was a creme color and had a second floor balcony that sat only a few. We stepped into the restaraunt and was immediately helped by an older man. Although he looked a little old, the light in his eyes proved that his spirit was young.

"Good evening, madams. Would you please follow me?" We followed him and listened to him talk as he showed us to our table. "Since there aren't very many people here this evening, I think it would be appropriate to sit in the primarily reserved section. Would that be alright, ladies?" We both nodded our head with our eyebrows lifted from their usual spots. We strolled further and further from the regular dining tables to an elevator. "The reserved section is on the balcony. Seeing as how it is an exceptionally lovely day, I think that the two of you would like it very much." We arrived at the balcony and as the elevators doors opened, we gazed upon the sky that was beautifully tinted by the sun that was lingering just below the clouds, a sight that is rarely seen from the dorm room window. As we sat down in the center table, we didn't look away from the view for a single moment. I couldn't believe just how wonderful this experience is going. I'm so glad that we decided not to stay in the library all night, or else I would've missed one of the most memorable moments of my life.

After another minute or two of staring into the very slowly setting sun, we decided to break our glares and talk to one another. We started a conversation about how Yang found out about this restaurant until we were interrupted by our old waiter with glasses of champagne, and even though we were underage, we accepted the drinks gladly. We then ordered extra water, and then we continued with our conversation. "Sometimes late at night after I get done with a party, I will go on long walks," Yang said to me in story telling mode. "I think about the fun things that happened and then I later hate myself because of the bad things. I usually always have fun, but there's always a cloud lingering above my head that rains remorse and regret." I didn't think that she had to worry about those kinds of things. I looked at her sympathetically as she spoke, looking into her big eyes to try and understand how she felt and what she had been through. I never got to see this side of her, and although I felt bad that she was struggling, I couldn't help but rejoice that she opened up to me so freely."When I was walking one day, I passed by this fancy restaurant and I decided that if I treated myself, I could possibly feel better. So I walked in and was treated wonderfully and hospitably and the food was excellent! I felt better afterwards, and I've been going whenever I feel bad. Although it IS a rather expensive outlet, it's great! I had to share it with someone, and I thought that you would be the perfect person." I smiled freely, my shyness completely driven from my body. There was no blush upon my face, for I had become so comfortable around Yang that I no longer felt embarrassed when she complimented me. It felt wonderful to be so connected to a person. The only people that I feel truly comfortable with are fictional characters on pages, but now I felt close to an actual person and I couldn't be happier with whom I've connected with.

"Well I am very happy that I had the privilege to dine at such a place with you, Yang," I said with a smirk. She smiled through the side of her mouth back at me as our waiter came by with a note pad ready to take our order. We hadn't even noticed the menu's that sat in front of us, so we hurredly picked them up and quickly studied the choices of food. There were pages upon pages on food, so we just went straight for the entre section, which was still 5 pages. I had decided that I wanted the crusted salmon with lemon and cilantro with a side of their house salad, which I was warned was very sizable. Yang, after thinking and looking at the menu for a long time, around a minute or two, she decided that she wanted the exact. Same. Thing. As. Me. I rolled my eyes exaggeratively and she apologized profusely, but in the end it was all very funny, even the waiter found it very amusing. Yang and I covered our faces from the laughter, and we got to see the old man at his happiest, bent over with tears. We smiled at him with genuine smiles, enjoying the sight of seeing a person so happy. He nodded his head while still laughing, and he managed to tell us that our order would be recieved as soon as possible and that he would come back with more champagne. He laughed all the way to the elevator until the sounds of his joy faded away behind the closing doors.

After about 20 minutes of talking about random things that were still fun despite their triviality, our food arrived together in silver plated pans with a matching lid on top, concealing our food that was leaking a very vibrant and luscious aroma that made my mouth water and my mind curious. The chain of people dressed in white finally arrived with our food, revealing the salmon that we had ordered and the salad that made our eyes wide with suprise; it took up a whole platter that was at least 2 feet long and a foot wide, making an oval. Everything was so...different. Never had I ever been to such a fancy place in my life, nor had I set my eyes upon such food that wasn't on TV. The salmon looked like something from a dream; it was crusted beautifully and it radiated steam that brought foward a wonderful smell that made it look that much better. As for the salad, it looked like a jungle. So many things were in the salad that I was utterly baffled. I didn't even recognize many of the things that were stuck in there. We both looked up at each other, her with an expectant look on her face and me with the goofy, mouth-wide-open stare. Yang giggled at my reaction, and we both thanked the waiters for the beautiful meal.

"You know, your face made taking you here so much more worth it! I've never seen you so surprised before! And trust me, it tastes just as good as it looks," Yang said as she took a small bite of her salmon that was neatly cut. She looked at my face as she delicately put the fish in her mouth, and I could see how much she was enjoying it by the way her face seemingly melted and by the way her eyes slowly shut as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Now it's your turn!"

I nodded my head slightly and smiled in response. "Nothing would make me happier," I said. Except maybe kissing you out here in the setting sun...the taste of your lips pressed against mine would taste better than any $50 salmon I would ever eat... I cut a piece of my crusted salmon and examined it before I plunged it into my mouth. It looked soft and buttery and they crust on it looked like it would suit the fish perfectly. I raised the fork to my mouth and I bit down. Something about it made me happy. It was better than I ever expected. It was rich, but there was the lemon to cut the butter. The crust made the texture of the fish that much better. The crust was like a meal of its own. It tasted like a crouton made by God. Yang stared intently at me the whole time, but I didn't even bother to look at her, so many things were going on inside my head and my tastebuds. After malicious chewing, I spoke to her in a very soothed voice. "That ruined every other bite of salmon that I'll ever eat in the future." She laughed at me and nodded her head in agreement. "You are the best person in the world for taking me to a place where they have food made to taste like Jesus. I mean really, if I had to choose my last meal, this would be it without a doubt," I said to her with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to see Yang staring into my eyes, hardly a smile on her face. She just looked at me for a little bit while I stared back trying to figure out why she was staring. She eventually blinked a couple times, apologized, and continued eating. Was she staring at me because she likes me, or does she have something else to say to me? I hope it isn't the latter. The only thing that I can think about now is her. The food tasted magnificent of course, but she was so much more important than the food. We sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We were both trapped in our own heads, thinking about one thing or another. I like to think that she is thinking about me and how she is going to score me tonight. I don't know if I could muster up the courage to ask her out, so until I can get that courage, I'll wait to see if she will, even though it might not even happen. We talked for a little bit longer, and by then the sun was barely hovering about the ground, making everything a dark shade of orange. It was beautiful. We finished our meal, save for the massive salad that hadn't even been halfway eaten. Our lovely elderly waiter came to our table with the bill in his hand. "Ladies, it has been more than a pleasure to be able to serve you tonight. You certainly have been wonderful customers! Hopefully I'll have the privilege of waiting you once more," he said as he set the check on the table. "Until then, ladies!" He walked off back the the elevator, walking with a certain skip in his step. I grabbed the check to look at what horrible price we would have to pay, but Yang yanked it out of my hand swiftly.

"Nope! This one's on me, Blake! This night is about me treating you, so that means no paying!" Yang said authoritively. I glared at her playfully, but chuckled after a few seconds of my un-sincere stare. She looked at the check and stared at it for a few seconds then she looked up at me with a smile on her face. "Some lucky ladies got a 25% discount! It still adds up to 97.95 lien, but that's a lot better than the other number!"

"Wow! I guess we really hit a soft spot on that old man, huh? He probably looked down your shirt and fell in love!" I said to Yang with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face. She blushed adorably, tilting her head down and looking up at me through the bangs that fell down across her face. For the first time in a while I blushed as well from seeing that adorable look of embarassment that swept her face. It was then when I felt like we both truely connected to one another. It felt like something I had never felt before, it was like we knew right then that we would be close. Closer than the two of us had either been to anyone. I wish that I could see our future together, if we would stay friends or if we would confess our feelings to one another and come to love each other. All of this could happen in the course of a singular night.

"Alright Yang are you ready to go?" I wiped my face and stood up from the table. I pushed in my chair and was prepared to walk away, but Yang didn't move. Instead, she just stared at the empty platter that was in front of her with her head down, shielding her face from me. I walked a little closer to her, waiting to see if a response was to be returned to me. I was a little concerned; she wasn't like this the whole night, why now? "Yang, what is it? Is...is there something bothering you?" I asked shyly, not knowing how to arrange my words.

"Blake I know I kind of brought this up before, but I have been a bad friend. I honestly didn't take you serious when we first met. I just thought that you were some quiet girl who belonged with her nose stuck in a book. We were so different that I discrimminated against you. I know I acted friendly and all, but that was just a facade. Once we were on the same team as one another, things didn't really change that much. It wasn't until a few months later that I actually decided to give you a chance, and that's when I started to ask you to go places with me. I was so nervous and I felt so bad that I had to do something that comforted me, and that's why I always chose to go to clubs and bars. You know just as well as I do that I kind of ignored you and went on my own once we were there. I was selfish enough to actually hook up with people while we were together...that's so insensitive of me. I can't beieve that I would do something like that." I was dumbfounded by what she was saying. I never knew that she had that side of her. She's pouring all of this information out at me and it caught me off guard completely. I started to blush and my eyes started to squint like they do before I start crying.

"Blake, I am so sorry," she continued as her eyes emitted tears that rolled down her red cheeks. "I have been the worst kind of friend, and I deserve no kind of respect. You've been so tolerative of me. I haven't seen the kind of person that you actually are until recently and I hate myself for it!" She almost yelled as a barrage of tears fell from her eyes. "I've wasted so much time. Why am I like this?" She finished her heart-breaking speech and we were both sobbing by then. Yang buried her face in her hands, sobbing steadily. I wiped the stream of tears from my eyes, only to be replaced by more. I walked towards a blurry Yang and placed myself behind her chair. I bent down and put my face on her left shoulder, our faces touching and our tears combining with one another. I embraced her torso from behind her, giving each other comfort from the flood of emotions that we were experiencing.

After several minutes of crying, we wiped our damp faces and I muttered softly, so softly that she could only just hear me. "Yang, let's make up for that lost time." Yang grasped my arm and held it firmly, nodding her head up and down. We both got up after several seconds of the silence, and then stood so that we could embrace properly. Yangs blonde hair got stuck on the tear dampened spots on my face, but I didn't mind at all. I was close with her. I thought about tonight and what it would be like from here on out. It would be so much different for everyone. Me and Yang became so close, and Ruby either scored a girlfriend or became mortally depressed. I'll ask when we get back. But until then, we have a whole night to ourselves, and it's only just begun. I began to think about the book that I was going to use to teach me how to get with a woman, but I realized that I needed to say "to hell" with the book. I want to do something that is this important to me independently. I will make this happen between us. I will do whatever I can to make us work and to make us happy. I want to make Yang the happiest woman on Earth. All of that could all depend on the next few hours. I just need to take a few breaths...and go.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Eventually Melts

**AN:** _Hello everyone! First author here. We both decided to not do a Yang chapter because they told each other and did everything together. There is a story line though, so trust me on this! I just wanted to start the fluff really early. Next week, I'll be gone for basically the entire week, so my friend is going to hopefully get one out for you by the end of my trip. Enough about me though and thank you for whoever reads these. You're the real MVP. Please review, it makes me know what I'm doing right or wrong. Have fun!_

* * *

Three days ago, my life turned upside down. Ruby confessed her love to me, and I finally didn't feel alone. All my life, I've been surrounded by love and compassion, but never truly knew what love felt like. Ever since I met Ruby, she has taken me out of the cold shell I always used to live in. No one but her has made me feel love, and I thank her for it. We haven't told Blake and Yang, only because we want a better time to tell Yang. Sometimes, she can be a little… TOO… over protective. One time, I learned from Ruby, that Yang punched one of Ruby's girlfriends so hard after they broke up, that the girl had to wear a cast for months. At the mention of this, I started heavy aura training. I have no plans to break up with Ruby, but I don't want to be out of combat for months if something does happen.

"Weiss, is something wrong?" Oh! I was lost in thought. I look over to see Ruby's features clearly in my line of vision.

"No, no of course not. I was thinking of something."

"Oh. Want to talk about it?" She closes her eyes as she smiles and tilts her head at me. She's so heart melting sometimes.

"No it's fine. Thank you Ruby." I smile back at her. We are laying on my bed, with her arms wrapped around me against my will. She attacked me in the middle of a dream, but alas, I could not break free even with clear protests. She's such a pest sometimes, but I can't really do anything about it. Yang and Blake went out a while back, which is the only reason Ruby decided on this little plan she had. I will admit that Ruby's company is more than comforting. I just don't want Ruby to think that my thoughts are negative towards the situation we are in.

"Um… Ruby… when did Yang say she would be back?"

"What? Weiss, are you scared of little old Yang?" Ruby says in her most teasing voice.

"Pft. N-no… just wanted to know so I could come up with an excuse why you are wrapped around my body if she does walk in."

"Do you not like my company that much?" Ruby starts to quiver her lip with puppy eyes.

"What? Of course I do! Why would you even think that dummy!"

Ruby starts to giggle and smile. She pulled me in again. That sneaky pest… I'm getting my revenge.

"But Yang told me that when you were younger, you'd do the same thing to her when you were scared. Is my poor little Ruby scared of something?"

Ruby's face goes blank and starts to blush. She then buries her face into my arms, hoping to hide it I suppose. Looks like I hit a soft spot. I laugh and stroke through her hair a little. I can feel her relax and after a little bit of no dialogue, I can hear a soft snore. Did she really fall asleep?

"Ruby?" I whisper. I don't want to be rude and wake her up, but I have to so we can get ready. Ozpin said that he wanted to see us later today, so I wanted to make sure we both looked the best we could. I start to poke at her, and she finally rouses awake.

"Why did you wake me?" She pouts.

"You are a fast sleeper you know?" I tease. "You fell asleep in like… five minutes."

"I've had to learn to fall asleep so when Yang gets home with some guy, I don't hear… whatever is happening."

"Oh. Well, that's a very good trait in that situation." Yang is so barbaric. I can't believe she had no consideration into her family's feelings to that. I would have walked into her room and given her a piece of my mind. "Well, remember Ozpin said that he wanted to see the group later today? I wanted us to look proper for the event. And by the look of your hair, you could have a nice thorough brush."

Ruby goes wide eyed and runs her finger through her hair. Her fingers stop at many knots in her hair and she starts to blush.

"You could have said something! I must look horrible!" She's pouting now… why though?

"Ruby, I've told you, I like you for you. Not your looks or anything like that. Don't get me wrong, I like how you look a lot. It's nice to gaze upon you everyday of my life." She pulls me into a tight hug, and I embrace her as well.

"Thank you, Weiss. I feel the same way about you. I never want to lose you."

This warms my heart. Now I know she doesn't want to lose me either, so there's one thing I don't have to worry about. We exit the embrace, and I get out of bed, smoothing out my clothes. It was about mid-day or early evening. I walk over to the dresser and pull out some outfits I had planned for the meeting. I turn to Ruby who's face is now in my pillow.

"Ruby! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes…" She groans out.

"I will not have you look like that when we leave! When I get out of the bathroom and see you're still asleep, there will be consequences."

My warnings fall on deaf ears as she falls into sleep again. I know she naps sometimes, but why as she started to seem like she hasn't got a lot of sleep. Maybe I'll ask when I get out. I look at the outfits in Ruby's drawer, pick on out, and lay it softly on the bed. I pick a nice white, proper outfit and make my way into the bathroom, slowly closing the creaking door behind me. I undress myself and turn on the water to my recommended setting. I look at myself in the mirror and still notice my scars. I was surprise Ruby didn't say anything about them when she saw me in my swim suit. Of course she wouldn't, she's too nice. I'm not mad at her because of it, but sometimes being too nice could be the end of someone. I get into the shower and get hit by too cold of water. I almost slip trying to get out of the shower. Why is it so cold? I always put it on this. I turn up the hot water a little bit more and step back in. Now it's bearable.

"I wonder what on Remnant could have happened." I whisper. I start to lather up and wash my hair thoroughly. For the past couple of days, I've been feeling something change in my body, but just thought it was a natural cause. Maybe I'm getting sick. Maybe it was from the dewy grass from the lovely night I had with Ruby. That's probably it. I exit the tub and make fast work of drying off my body. The attire I chose today was a nice skirt with a under shirt and button up jacket. I have nothing but skirts I realize, and think it might be time to switch it up a little the next time I go shopping. I decided on knee high socks and nice white platforms. The comb I use is a snowflake shaped one, with different sides for different uses. I brush out my long locks of hair with knots coating every inch of it. After I'm satisfied with my progress, I take one last look in the mirror and walk out.

I look over to see Ruby slipping the corset of her outfit on. I freeze and Ruby does the same as we lock eyes.

"You aren't just brushing your hair Ruby! Go in there and take a shower right now!"

"But I'm basically fully dressed and I always smell nice, so what's the problem?" She groans and pouts.

"It doesn't matter. Your hair looks greasy to be honest. So you need to go wash that out now."

"Fine." She slowly makes her way to the bathroom with dragging steps. She closes the door and I don't move from my position until I hear the water turn on. Proceeding on, I laugh from how childish she is. If she would have been fully dressed, she would not have changed her mind so easily. But… that still leaves the question: why has she been napping a lot so lately? She used to get more than adequate sleep, more than enough actually. Maybe she is getting sick like I am. I hope she isn't depressed like how I used to be. I used to cover my feelings up and put on a fake smile for my team. At night though, I would sob uncontrollably sometimes, hoping that no one wakes up.

The water turns off and the curtains are slid away. I move next to my bed and grab my scroll, attempting to call Yang and Blake to tell them we are about to be on the move. Yang eventually picks up with loud talking in the background.

"Where are you?" I ask with a little annoyance. They better not be at some club.

"We are in the cafeteria, why?"

"Remember we have that meeting with Ozpin in about thirty minutes, so get ready to leave. You two better not look like heathens."

"We won't, we got ready before we left. We've been out all day while you two decided to stay in all day. We left at around seven in the morning."

"Alright. Just don't be late or I swear I will-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we get it, Ice Queen." With this she quickly hangs up the phone before I can retort. I hide my phone in one of my obscure pockets and put it on silent.

By the time I turn around, Ruby has come out of the bathroom all dolled up and ready to go. I need to know what's been keeping her up so late.

"Ruby, I know this may seem weird to ask or something, but why have you been napping more and more? I know you used todo o before, but ever since you told me you liked me, you've been getting less sleep."

"Oh," she blushes, "I guess… I'm just nervous about telling Yang so I've been staying up late trying to piece together how I should put it."

"Ruby you don't have to be nervous. She's your sister. As long as you tell her honestly, she will accept it. And, if she doesn't, she will just have to get over it I suppose."

Ruby smiles at how I handled the situation that was bothering her. "Thanks." She sweetly replies.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of, shall we depart?"

"Of course, m 'lady."

"Haha, very funny."

As we make our way to the main tower's elevator, we greet team CFVY coming back from their last mission.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Ruby excitedly exclaims.

"Well, there were many Grimm, and Coco got a little banged up as well from the numerous encounters, but she toughed it out like she always does." Velvet replied.

"Oh. How bad did Coco get hurt, Velvet?" I don't want any team members out of combat. We need all hands if we want to make sure we can thwart the next enemy attack.

"Not that bad. Her aura held out until the last hit, so only a bruised rib at most."

"Well tell her to get better soon. We have a meeting with Ozpin. It was nice talking to you."

"Will do, Weiss. Take care!" The rabbit faunus waves goodbye, as do we with her and the rest of team CFVY.

By the time we arrived at the tower, it was late afternoon, with the moon looming out just a tad and the cool night breeze already settling in. As we enter, we encounter a receptionist who points us to an elevator.

"Excuse me, has a half dressed blonde brute and a black bow wearing girl come through here already?" I ask with the most honest of ways. That's the only way to describe Yang if nobody knows her actual name.

"They just went up. I'm guessing those are your other teammates?"

"Yes they are. Thank you."

When we enter the elevator, I notice Ruby crunching up a little. Did she lie about the sleep problem and she really is sick?

"Ruby, why are you squirming around?"

"There's and ungodly amount of butterflies in my stomach." She says with queasiness coating her mouth.

"Why? It's not like we haven't talked to Ozpin before. What's so different now?"

"Because, after the incident with Torchwhick, I feel like he wants to prod all of us with questions. I get nervous when people ask question after question."

Suddenly, it all makes sense. That's why Ruby liked to do things on her own so I wouldn't ask so many questions. There's this gut wrenching feeling that starts to grow within me. Even though I want to know what Ruby is thinking twenty-four seven, I never took into account why she was always nervous. I guess it's time to… ugh… apologize. I hate that word. I turn towards Ruby and hug her, feeling her squirming calm down and breathing return to normal.

"You'll be fine, Ruby. I know I used to question you so much in the past and I never took into account how you feel all the time. I would like to personally… apologize and will not do said actions unless you tell me in the future it will be ok."

"Weiss, it's fine for you to do it now. You're my girlfriend after all. If you want to know all that's going on, I'll gladly tell you. I expect the same from you as well.

She removes her face from my bosom and smiles, looking into my eyes. I immediately start to blush from her beautiful silver pools.

"W-well you could have told me before I apologized, Dolt."

"Awww, Ice Princess doesn't like to apologize?"

"Ice Princess? Am I your Ice Princess?" I've been called many things. Babe, honey, heiress, but never… Princess…

"Well of course you are! I thought of that about a day ago, because usual queens are prissy and demanding. I don't think of you like that. I think of you as a sweet, beautiful princess in her castle of ice, and you let me in because I could warm your heart."

"Yeah, yeah, and you're my Dolt." I smile at Ruby and exit the embrace when we hear the door ding, signaling our arrival. We are greeted by the sight of Yang, Blake, and trustworthy Ozpin.

"Ah, ladies. Good to see you were able to acquaint with us tonight." Ozpin says as he takes a sip of coffee.

"It's an honor to have us called up to your office, Professor Ozpin." Was that too formal? Maybe.

"Now I bet you're all wondering why I have brought you up here, correct?"

Our group nods in unison.

""I'm sure you are all aware that after certain events that transpired a while back, we have Torchwhick behind bars and the Vytal festival is soon. The problem is though, we don't want White Fang ruining the festivities all over again. You may have noticed some military ships coming in, courtesy of Atlas. I want you two to be on a lookout through the entire tournament though. I'm telling all Beacon students this, so don't think that you have to watch the entire fairgrounds at one time. If you do see anything suspicions though, please… don't hesitate to contact me right away."

"Well… Professor Ozpin… I did see a shady faunus in the city lurking in the shadows about three days ago." I say with a little hesitance in my voice. Ruby turns around suddenly, and also the entire room. I hope Ruby doesn't feel betrayed that I didn't tell her.

"Did you get a good look at the suspect?"

"I only saw bull horns for their features. I couldn't get a good look at him and I didn't want to give chase."

"Thank you, Mrs. Schnee. I'll remember that the next time I need to give a report to the military. That is all. Thank you for coming."

He motions us to the elevator quickly. Maybe he has another group coming soon and didn't want all of us crammed in the elevator. We all enter the elevator, press the floor button, and when the door closes, there is a sudden outburst from Yang.

"I can't believe this! These crooks have to mess up with everything. I just wanted to relax this summer, party a little… or a lot, have fun at the festival. But now, this summer just feels like it's going to be the hardest one yet."

"What did yo think was going to happen?" I outburst. "We are huntresses in training. We can't have all the luxuries we used to have. Yes, summer slows down the hunting missions, but it doesn't stop it completely. I fully expected to have at least one or two missions this summer."

"Well, let's just hope it's not too hard. I don't want to mess up my hair." Yang frowns and flosses through her locks.

Ruby and Blake look at each other and start to giggle at our ridiculous argument. I proceed to cross my arms and give a "hmph" of disapproval.

"And there's the Ice Queen attitude again." Yang snickers.

"Well, we have other plans," Yang says as we get off of the lift," so don't come looking for us. We'll be back home in about an hour or two." Yang motions Blake, and the look on Blake's face made it look like she was more than confused. I shoot a glance at Ruby and she looks puzzled as well.

"What do you think they're going to do?" I whisper to Ruby.

"I don't know. Do you want to snoop on them?" Ruby gets a mischievous look on her face.

"I will not stoop to that level, Ruby Rose."

"Aww, but it would be fun!"

"No. Besides, we can hang out together. Unless, that's not what you want…"

"Pfffft. Who need to snoop anyways? Snooping? I don't even know the word."

"Riiigghhht." I smirk with my sarcastic remark. We start walking towards the dorms with numerous ideas in my head. "Do you think they're going to the library?"

"Pft. Yang? In a library? You're going to kill me, Weiss."

"Hey. It could still happen. But… I see where you're going with it."

When we get to the room, Ruby holds open the door for me as I walk in.

"Oh you're such a ladies man, Ruby. I bet you get all the chicks huh?" I sarcastically tease.

"Yeah, right. You're the only one for me, Weiss. I told you, I never want to lose you. That's why I can't stop being around you all the time."

"Oh. So it's not because we are dating?"

"What!? No, no, that's not… what I mean to say is…"

"I'm just joking with you Ruby. I know my jokes are hard to figure out when I'm sarcastic all the time. I guess you'll just have to figure them out on your own."

"But what if you're being sarcastic because I did something stupid?"

"You'll just have to distinguish the times I suppose. By the way, can we leave the "snuggling" to a minimum this time? I'd like to study. Even though it is summer, I want to make sure I'm fully prepared for next semester."

"Oh! Can we study together?"

"Ruby, you get distracted at dust particles. If you think you truly can study with me, then by all means do so. But mark my words, if you so as try and mess with me, either you or I are leaving."

"I got you, Ice Princess. No messing with you while you torture your brain."

She smiles and sits on the bed with me. I pull out the books we usually use for Professor Port's class. Ruby pulls out the same and I feel particularly inclined to read about Alphas. As I read, I can see Ruby struggling to keep her focus while studying.

"You know," I start, "I said mess with me. We can still talk if you want."

"I think that might help me focus."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Do you want to talk about… us?"

I stop reading. Now that I think about it, I know only a little bit about Ruby. I know she likes cookies, but her favorite food is strawberries. She is a lesbian, but liked boys at one point to experiment.

"Well, how is your family like?"

Ugh. Family now a days?

"Well, my family used to… be happy actually. I said before that we used to always go to the beach, but after my mom… died… my dad changed. He started to drink uncontrollably and start to abuse us. He blamed us for her passing, and started to turn the company to the worst. The hate eventually got to my sister and she ran away for the longest time, eventually joining the Atlas military and rising the ranks. After I was old enough, I left the house as soon as possible, without even saying goodbye to him. I avoid him constantly now, so I don't even know what he's done in the past year."

"Wow. That's pretty rough Weiss. I never thought about that. I always thought you had a great life, but assumptions should never be made."

"It's ok, Ruby. The thing is though, when my dad did change, I shut everyone out of my life, excluding my sister. I never let anyone get too close to me in hopes that I'd get hurt again. But that all changed when I met you. You opened up my heart slowly, and I guess you just slipped in through the crack. You're the reason I can… love again."

At this, Ruby smiles and starts to tear up. Did I say something wrong?

"Ruby, why are you about to cry?"

"I've always wanted a relationship like this Weiss. Where we can just open up to each other, and not be afraid to tell each other anything. You're one of the closest people to me, right next to my entire family. You know I was always bullied for being a lesbian, and sometimes the girls I dated would start to make fun of me too. They would spread rumors of stupid things I would never do. I'm crying because I was sort of the same way. I would be friendly with everyone, even though I didn't want them to get close. Everyone I get close to dies. But you were the one that also opened up my heart to love again."

How could we be so common? It's almost… perfect. Nothing can be perfect, but with Ruby, everything seems like it is. I look into Ruby's eyes and she stares into mine. My heart starts pounding. Her eyes have cleared up, but are still a tint of red. My hear starts racing and my breathing gets shallow. I've never been this close to Ruby, and my body is reacting so strange. Is this… love?

"Weiss, I think you're my soul mate, honestly. I never ever want to lose you."

"I feel the same way, Ruby. Every word." My body is getting hot? I've never felt heat like this before. My body starts to lean towards Ruby, much less without my consent. I can't stop these feelings. I close my eyes and open my lips partly. Please Ruby, I want you to know all my feelings. I continue to lean forward and lips connect. My whole body becomes instant jelly. Ruby wanted to kiss me as well. I never want this moment to stop. I put my hands on her shoulders and pull her into the kiss more, with little to no resistance.

Click. What was that? I turn around to see Yang standing in the doorway with her scroll out.

"This will be a good one to put in the yearbook."

"Yang Xiao Long! I do not appreciate that you have decided to take it upon yourself to take pictures of my intimate moments!" What is wrong wither her? That's just so creepy!

"Calm down, Ice Queen. It looks like if you didn't hear me, you would have tried to go farther."

"What!? You believe that I have those intentions with her this early in the relationship?"

"Oh, so you don't want to yet? You just confirmed that you would want to."

"Wait, no. That's not what-". I look at Ruby and her face is in the pillow of my bed, the books scattered on the floor.

"We were wondering when you were goin to tell us though."

"We?"

Yang opens the door farther to show all of team JNPR and Blake standing there. My face is hot with anger and embarrassment and I don't know which one I feel of more.

Look, here's the deal. You are going to delete that picture this instant and we will fill you in on all the details. We were trying to find a good time to tell you."

"If I delete this picture, will you tell me… us… everything?" Yang swings the scroll in my face, taunting me further.

"Yes! Why don't you all just come in and have a seat." Telling Yang was going to be a problem enough. Now I have to tell all of team JNPR?

As I try to get Ruby's face away from my pillow, everyone takes their spots around the room. When Ruby finally musters the courage to remove her face, even if her face was still extremely red. I look at her and give her a nod, which she returns back. We both look at the group before us.

"So. What do you guys want to know?" I politely ask.

"I want to know how long you guys have been dating." Understandable question from Yang.

"Three days now. We were trying to think of a time to tell you Yang after unfortunate events from Ruby's previous relationships."

"Is that right, sis?" Yang actually sounded a little hurt.

Ruby nods her head, still not able to make audible answers.

"Who asked who?" Pyrrha is the person that would ask that. I still can't believe Juane can't take the hints.

"Ruby was actually the one to ask me out. She set up so many nice things. I'm surprised how thoughtful I was actually."

"And what all did you do the day she asked you out?" Ugh. I can NOT talk about the store.

"Um… We went shopping for a little bit, hung out at the beach after getting a bite to eat at her favorite bakery. After the afternoon was done, we went back to Beacon where Ruby and I went through the forest to a spot she wanted to show me. The spot was a lake with a small island in the middle, the moon was shimmering off the glossy water, and the noises of crickets invaded your ears. She picked me up, jumped to the island, and set me down softly. After that, we sat down at the edge and from there, confessed our feelings."

"Ruby! You're the best at dates!" Nora squeals out way too loud.

Ruby slams her face back into the bed upon hearing the comment, earning a couple of "aww's". It takes about five minutes for Ruby to remove her features from the bed.

"So three days in and you're playing kissy kissy with my sister?"

"It just happened Yang. I don't even know why you're so defensive about your sister as well. It's not like you haven't done actions in the past that were way worse than kissing."

"She's still my sister. You just better not hurt her feelings, or you'll have to face me."

"I understand your position, but you won't have to worry about that. We've told each other that we never want to leave each other, and I intend to uphold that promise."

"Good. Glad we understand each other."

Yang and I stare at each other for what seems like hours. You could feel the tension in the room building up. I guess this is what happens when you put fire and ice in the same room together.

"Yay! Back to the questions!" Thank you Nora for taking us out of this awkward situation.

"We'll take one last question. It's getting quite late and I would like to get ready for bed."

"How do you guys know you'll never want to leave each other." Ren. That was probably the hardest question to think of.

"Well… um… I don't really know. Have you ever had that feeling that you know something will happen? Like, it's in your gut feeling? That's how I feel about Ruby and she has confirmed that she has felt the same way. So I have the mentality to keep this relationship going, no matter the struggles or obstacles. I will take every and all hit for her. I will never leave her side."

Everyone smiles at my answer and I look towards Ruby. Her face has lightened up a bit and the blush started to sink back into her skin. She seemed comfortable with the answer I gave, which is fantastic. She turns her head towards me and we lock eyes again. I want to tell her I love her, but it's WAY to early for that. There will be a time and place, and it will be perfect. Just like how she made our date perfect.

"I suppose it is time to take your leave. I will see you all tomorrow. Thank you for… stopping by."

Everyone stands up and thanks us for sharing. I'm surprised they took the whole lesbian thing ok. I guess no one really cares like they did in high school and such. When the door closes, Yang turns towards me with slight red eyes.

"Seeing you with my sister makes me happy, but angry at the same time. Don't think that if I'm out of the room you can smack lips with her. I won't let this go un noticed, Ice Queen."

With this, she takes some of her clothes, goes into the bathroom and slams the door shut. I look over at Ruby to see her start to tear up again.

"This always happens. And then my girlfriends leave me because they get so scared. And now I might lose you to her."

She starts to sob and cries into my shoulder. I will not let this get to me.

"Ruby, no matter what she does or says to me, I told you I'm never leaving your side. And I'm going to make sure Yang knows that. Don't worry about me. Please, put on that smile I always love."

Ruby stops crying a little bit and looks up at me with a tear-streamed face, but still smiles. I vow to make my feelings known to Ruby, and I will not let anything get in my way. Even if it is Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 _Well there we go! It is five in the morning, so i wanted to get this out to you. I am going to have to remove my policy of once a week though. I've really tried, but I've gotten really busy. Also, school is coming up soon. So the policy is changed to once every 2-3 weeks. Please don't be upset! I would never have reached as far as I have without all my viewers. When I see the number rise and rise, I can't help but just write my heart away. Thank you. Thank you so much! Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Inside The Sun

_Hey it's the second writer. I apologize for the chapter being short, but I did what I thought would fit in the time period of the last chapter. Thank you all once again for your views, and please check out the other chapters and give us a review. We love to hear from you and the feedback is never in vain. I think that I'm going to start working on another fanfic that has gore n stuffs. I'm thinking about doing either Ouran High School Host Club or something else that you wouldn't normally associate with gore. Let me know what you would like to see, and to do that you need to send a review! Review us! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Um...what were you planning on doing exactly, Yang?" Blake asked me rushedly as I walked in my usual fast paced walk. Ozpin told us that he expected there to be trouble at the Vytal Festival...SUCH a drag. I was expecting it to be just a fun time to display our skills, win, cheer for our friends, watch strong fighters, win, etc. But now I'm freaking out. I'm worried for everyone. I want to see us all just have fun and enjoy ourselves, but lately all there has been is a bombardment of troubles that I am very tired of. Last time we almost got killed by an exploding train, but now that there's going to be a threat at the Vytal Festival, I have a feeling we won't be as fortuntate escaping with only a few scratches. I try to keep a light and happy attitude about me, but now that me and Blake are alone, I feel more relaxed to be a little bit unsettling.

"We are going to ask around campus to see if anybody knows about anything. We can't be the only ones to suspect that there wil be trouble. Now that I think about it, it all makes pretty good sense. The Vytal Festivl is a time where everyone in the kingdoms come together, so wouldn't it make a lot of sense if there was a giant planned attack?" I said softly so that the people we were walking past didn't get suspicious. Blake nodded her head in agreement and caught up with me.

"As a matter of fact," I continued. "I bet that there might even be someone from the outer kingdoms that have stayed here at Beacon that could be behind all of this. Let's try to find Team JNPR."

We walked back to the dorms, expecting to find them there. As I walked my anxiety lessened gradually and I began to think clearly. Am I being paranoid? Sure, I have a reason to be slightly paranoid, but maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing. I shouldn't be freaking out as much as I should, it's more harmful than it is helpful. But still, I should pay close attention from here on out, just in case I actually do find something of value. I began to think of my team mates and how they are all reacting to this. No one else seemed to be too worked up about it, but then again, I didn't really look like I was either. What's going on in Blake's head? When we went out the other night it was obvious that we liked each other, and even though I haven't brought up that topic we were both constantly thinking about it. We've been together ever since that night, almost continuously, more frequent than in the past. We spilt so much about ourselves already and we've bonded so tremendously that we could be dating right now and it would feel completely natural, but I don't know what it would be like to have that much love in one team. I'm all for Ruby an Weiss dating, but I don't know how they would react to us dating. It is all really sudden.

We made it to Team JNPR's room, finding Nora doing a hand stand up against her door while singing unintelligibly...as ol' Nora usually does. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAND-oh hi friendsss! What can I do ya for this LOOOOVELY afternoon?" She was still upside down, her face looking like a pale tomato from all the blood that rushed down to her hyperactive skull.

"We wanted to talk to you and your team about something that we experienced today. May we come in?" Blake asked in her usual bleak voice, even though she never means to sound that way. I guess that all of the emotional trauma that Blake's experienced from the White Fang has made her a little bit void of emotion in her voice. But I think that it makes her special and mysterious, which is kind of a turn on for me any day. Heh.

"Why sure! FOLLOW ME INTO THE HEART OF THE DRAGON!" Nora screamed, having no regard for the people around her...as ol' Nora usually does. We stepped inside their normal room (except for Nora and Ren's side of the room, which looked a bit messier than Pyrrha and Jaune's side) to find Pyrrha reading a large decrepid looking book, Ren being hung all over by Nora, and Jaune, the fearless leader, snoring uncontrollably in his bed. Oh Jaune. Despite him being a leader, he can't hide the slightly unusual side of him.

Pyrrha put her book down when she saw us walk in and stood manneristically. "Hello Yang, Blake, how are you? What brings you here?"

"Well we came here to tell you about a meeting in Ozpin's office today," We sat down on an empty bed and I spoke through Jaune's irrythmic snores. "He called our team up and he warned us that there is likely to be some kind of... altercation at the upcoming festival and told us to keep an eye out when the festival arrives. Has he called you yet?" I asked seriously, which is rather out of character. There's only been a handful of times when Team JNPR has seen me sincere.

"No, actually he hasn't. But that is surprising news. The fact that Ozpin is suspicious should give us all a bit of worry then." Ren said from beside me with a heeled Nora beside him.

"It is odd. I've noticed an increase in security from Atlas ships, so I guess it does make sense. Do you think-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU NO MER-" Jaune was awake, kicking and flailing his arms as he sat up. "...oh hi. Sorry um...what are you two doing here?" Jaune said embarrassingly.

"Trouble at the Vytal Festival, you sleepy head. Ozpin called Team RWBY and notified them." Pyrrha said seriously, but with a softer tone for Jaune. They are definitely going to end up together.

"Oh... I see. Why can't there be something, I don't know, a little bit normal around here? I feel like I have the worst luck ever when it comes to things like this." Jaune said drowsily.

"Yeah I feel the same way," Blake intervened. " but we have to uphold our duty as future hunters and huntresses and protect the people. It's our obligation. We have to keep a sharp eye out for anyone who might be trying to mess things up from the inside. We thought it would make sense for someone to sabotage us."

"That does make sense. Do you suspect anyone in particular?" Pyrrha questioned. Whenever she got serious she reminded me of a military officer that seeked information at any means necessary. She spoke sternly and she evens stood authoritatively.

"Not really. There's no one that would be very flashy about it, they'd be too smart. I don't think it would be anyone from Beacon, or else they would have more of a chance to be caught. We'll just have to look out for anything suspicious." I explained. As I finished up, all of Team JNPR's scrolls lit up and toned at once. They all pulled them out and glared upon them.

"It's Ozpin wanting us to go into his office. I guess that it's our turn," Ren said as he reached for his shoes to slip on. "Let's go. You two are welcome to come with us. It'll give us more time to discuss whats's going on."

As we walked through the campus to Ozpin's office, I became more and more aware of my self hatred towards all of this drama. I've never liked taking things seriously. It's kind of like my defense mechanism. I like to party and have sex and drink and just have fun because it helps me seperate myself from the sorrows and the awful things that plague this world. The world is never going to be perfect and I know that, but it seems like there is an increasingly large amount nowadays. I'm grasping everything in my reach that will sooth my worried mind. That's why I want to be with Blake so badly...Not only do I have a mad crush on her, but she will help me through this. I'm such an independent person in so many aspects, and I need a friend like her... or a girlfriend like her. I like the latter. She relieves that annoying feeling of hopeless stress and anxiety without having to trash my body with alcohol. I'm thankful for her. I'm just waiting for an excuse to get with Blake.

We arrived at Ozpin's office and Team JNPR went inside while we stayed out. Me and Blake sat side by side against a wall and let out a giant sigh that contained all of our worries and anxieties. "I just want this to be over, Yang. All of it." Blake said with her eyes closed and head to the ceiling. I nodded in agreement, staring at her soft features as her eyes were closed. "I'm tired of seeing my own people cause fear. Do you know how that feels, Yang? It feels like I'm somehow related. I know none of it's my fault, but still. I feel like there's something that I should be able to do to end it all. We've discussed this, I know, but still. Can't there be something Yang? Something that I can do?" She opened her eyes and turned to me, her face being revealed with an expression of nervousness and false hope. The look in her eye wanted relief, but I couldn't say what she wanted. I told her what she needed.

"No. There's absolutely nothing that just you can do. That's impossible for just you to do something as big as a war. That's what this is. They say that this is a time of peace, but it's really just a downsized war. No military genius ever won a war by themselves. I know that it feels easier to just go out and try to get things done by yourself, but you aren't strong enough for that. No one ever is. You need people, and you have people. You just have to be patient okay?" I said as gently as possible. "We all stand behind you, but you have to wait for everyone else. Not everyone knows as much as you, smarty pants." I say with a grin that rises on the side of my face. The giant doors reopen and Team JNPR walk out upright, knowing that they're still being watched. Once the doors slam shut, they once again acknowledge us and tell us what happened.

"Ozpin said basically the exact same thing that you told us. I'll be honest though Yang, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Pyrrha says wisely. Sure I wish that we could do something, but I think that if we went around asking people if they know anything about a potential terrorist attack at a beloved festival...well let's just say that it would arouse some unwanted panic. Let's keep it between our teams, okay Yang?" I hated that she was right, but she was. If I went around telling people, word would get to the public and it would start an uproar. Ozpin told us confidentially because he didn't want to alarm anyone over something that might not even happen. I hate feeling useless.

"Yeah, you make a lot of sense. Let's head to our dorm and we can tell Ruby and Weiss what's going on." I said after a heavy breath. Ruby and Weiss... things went well the other night. I can tell. I saw them run away towards the Bulldog those three days ago, and the following day Ruby was acting very giddy and excited. I bet anything that they are in the room cuddling at this very moment... I shall take it upon myself to interrupt their precious moment. I love making Ruby's face ruby red. It makes me feel accomplished and it honestly makes me feel like an older sister. I'm playing with her like how other sisters mess around with theirs, and it makes me feel like we are bonding, even though it makes Ruby feel deliciously embarrassed. As I walked further, I kind of started to feel increasingly protective of Ruby. I'm not going to make her regret being with Weiss or anything, but my sisterly insticts are starting to kick in. I don't particularly like the idea of my sister getting "up close and personal" with other people, even though it's inevitable. I'll naturally react protective... but I still want to ruin a precious moment for my own entertainment.

We arrived on the hallway that lead up to my dorm, and I started feeling very giddy and miscevious. "Hey guys, I want you all to be very very quiet as we approach the room. Especially you, Nora!" I said as we approached, Nora sighing disheartedly in the back ground. "Blake, put your ear up to the door and listen to what they're saying." Blake did as I said and started to listen closely, her eyes squinting from concentration. Everyone looked around at each other and at me confusingly and Blake crouched at the front of the door.

"Um, Yang?" Jaune broke the silence. "Shouldn't we be, uh-" I shushed him loudly.

"We are going incognito. I'm spying on them, so play along, okay?"

"Yeeeeeah, but should we be invading on their privacy like this?" Jaune said in a whisper, like I told him to. As he asked, Blake took her head away from the door and looked at me with very wide eyes.

"We definitely should not intervene. They're kind of having...a heart to heart..." Blake whispered hesitately. I opened my eyes wide, knowing that this was a beautiful chance to ruin a moment. I took out my scroll ready to burst in, but I felt a weird twinge of regret. I waited for the feelings to pass, but instead another feeling arose. Anger. Why was I angry? I know it's not right to be angry about something like this, but still it couldn't really be helped. Everyone was staring at me expectedly. They were expecting the spontaneous and crazy Yang to burst in all happily and jokingly like always, but I was feeling something else in addition to that. I don't want to change how people see me. That's too important to me. I don't want to be seen as anything other than crazy and weird or else people will see that I actually do have a weakness. My pride is an awful thing sometimes. I want to be seen as strong. Nothing else. I have to do it, even if I think that I'll regret it later. Damn it.

I bursted in, everyone falling in behind me, and stared into my scroll as I saw white and red uniforms sitting close to each other, their lips intertwined with each other the very second I take the picture. "This will be a good one to put into the yearbook." Sometimes I hate myself so much. God dammit.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wilting Rose

_Hello! I wanted this to be a more of a dialogue chapter, so it's kinda short. But these chapters are important to how things will pay out in the future. School is starting up so posting will get slower, but there will be at least one every month. Please review and enjoy! Once again. Please...REVIEW...and enjoy. My 'partner' is almost finished with an Ouran High School Host Club gore fanfic that will become an interesting series! Keep an eye out for that, and enjoy!_

* * *

Does Yang really feel that way? I finally found someone I loved and she might be pushed away because my own flesh and blood doesn't like her. If I can't be shown any affection, then what's eve the point of having a girlfriend? I've never gotten mad at Yang for the people that she brought home. All the horrible noises that would come from her room, the affection you would hear with two people was the very thing that I've wanted for years.

"Ruby, will you be ok?" Weiss pulls me into a lovely embrace. A caring one.

"I think I'll be fine. I mean, she is my older sister. She had lots of kissing experience, and that was basically my first one. So why can't she be mad?"

Anger has been building up inside me, but it soon gets replaced by sorrow. If I can't make my love known to Weiss, she won't feel attracted to me anymore. I'll lose the love of my life. My hands start clenching Weiss' combat dress portion.

"It's ok to show your emotions to me Ruby. I won't think any less of you. I'll feel more happy that you chose to reveal them to me then keep them bottled up, eating you on the inside."

The tears that I was trying to hold back started seeping out. It started as sniffles and progressed into crying. Crying suddenly went into screaming into Weiss' shoulder. All the while, the melodic shower patters out the unmelodic notes escaping my throat. Weeping into Weiss' shoulder, I shake with anger at the same time. I didn't know I could even think to show these emotions to Weiss, but she's taking it pretty well. She's been stroking my hair through the time I've spilled my hopeless frustration.

"Shhh… It's ok Ruby. Let it all out. I told you, I'll never leave you. No matter what stands in my way, I will keep you all to myself. Only you."

With these words, I kind of melt into Weiss. I know she's said she would never leave me, but for her to say that she will keep me only to herself is heartwarming. She's kind of jealous and it makes me giggle on the inside. The lump in my throat starts to die down, as well as my sobs. By the time I actually remove my face from Weiss' shoulder, a clear wet stain can be seen. Weiss is such a clean freak, but she didn't even flinch to when my tears cascaded into her clothing. Maybe she does love me. When we make eye contact, she grins sweetly, almost bringing me to tears again.

"How about we clean you up? Unless you want your sister to see the state she left you in. I wouldn't mind her seeing that."

Weiss may seem to think a lot about revenge, but it's just her personality. She wants to care for the ones she likes, no matter what.

"No, no. It's ok. Even though I wouldn't mind seeing that either, I still care about her. I don't want to push her away more than she already feels, you know?"

"I understand. I'll get your brush from your dresser. You can also wipe your face on my bedsheets. Just this once though." Weiss stands up and kisses me on the forehead once, probably to cheer me up some more.

"Weiss, you're so nice today. Do you just like me that much that you can't be rude to me? I remember when you would always scold me." Teasing Weiss is one of my favorite hobbies.

"I don't find attraction to clowns, Dolt. And you sure do act and look like one right now."

Ouch. There's the Weiss I know.

"Alright. You don't have to be THAT rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted the original Weiss?"

"Well I did, until you said that."

"Stop being a child and clean your face already."

"Fine. As you wish, my Princess."

I turn towards Weiss' snow white sheets. I remove a corner of it and dab my face where they feel the most soaked.

"I'll talk to Yang."

That voice almost makes me jump out of my skin. I completely forgot-

"Blake! I'm sorry. I completely forgot about you. Sorry you had to see that um… outburst I had." My face starts to turn a little red.

"It's ok. I wanted you to express your emotions to the fullest with your girlfriend. It strengthens the bond to where no limits can be found."

"Well thank you Blake. I'm happy you accept us more than some people."

"And, I'm extremely pissed off beyond comprehension. How she acted was like making fun of a faunus-human relationship. People should like who they like and not be judged about it. Especially when it comes down to showing each other how much you truly care about one another." Blake's eyes look like they could be on fire.

"Why are you so mad Blake? I know it's kind of messed up but this is mine and Weiss' problem."

"Even though that's true, you guys are still my teammates. Plus, she acted like I've never seen before. I thought she was one person, but now, she's completely opposite. Just like my… previous partner."

"Oh, I'm sorry Blake. If you think it will help, then go for it. I just don't want her more mad then she already is right now."

"You have my word."

"Here you go Ruby." Weiss hands me my brush, to which I untangle my rustled hair.

"Hey Weiss," I start, "Do you think we can go out for a walk? I kind of want to clear my head a little."

"Sure, Ruby. Plus, it'll let Blake get some alone time with Yang for whoever knows what might happen. Just make sure she doesn't put any holes in the wall of ruin our beds?" Weiss stares at Blake sternly.

"Of course. I don't think it will get to that point though. She should be able to listen to me without a problem." Blake kind of looks scared at Weiss.

"Perfect. Then Ruby has nothing to worry about when she comes back. Right?"

I nod my head. Man, Weiss really went back to her old self for a little bit.

"Are you ready to leave then?"

"Yes. Let me just put this back up and then we will be on our way."

I stand up slowly and walk over to the dresser to put up my brush. Now that I think about it, Yang hasn't acted this way before with my previous girlfriends. I don't get why she has to be like this now.

"Alright, I'm ready to leave."

"Good. Then let's get going."

I run towards the door before Weiss can open it. "After you, Princess." I swing open the door and bow down.

"You know, you don't have to treat me like a princess. The name is enough."

"But then I couldn't get a cute little blush out of your face every time I do it."

"How did you know-"

"I didn't. Until you told me."

Weiss sighs heavily. "Dolt."

* * *

"It makes sense why you would want to come here. It's a great place to relax. Just… don't pick me up this time. The shore is enough to bring me happy thoughts."

I decided to go back to the place that I first expressed my love to Weiss. It brought happiness to both of us. Plus, it's a very nice and secluded place for us to talk. We're sitting on the grassy shore. It's been pretty quiet for the last thirty minutes because I've mostly been curled up from thinking. I hear rustling from the right side of me and an arm is placed around my back, pulling me into another hug.

"It's over now Ruby. Don't think about it. Talk about different things. You said you wanted to clear your mind, and right now, you're just filling it back up again.

I remove my head that has been resting on my knees for quite some time, popping my back in a couple different places. I guess I've been pretty tense this whole day.

"Alright. You're right. Do you want to talk about they Vytal Festival? I hope we can get past the first round. Especially if Yang-"

"No. Stop thinking about that. Just think of the fun we will have."

"You're right. It's just… I don't know."

I suddenly feel Weiss' hand grab mine and interlace our fingers. Her face turns a slight red but quickly fades.

"I'm not leaving you remember? No matter what anyone says. Even my father. I made a promise to you and you made a promise to me."

"Weiss… I haven't seen you show affection like this before!"

"You Dolt! I'm trying to help you and this is how you react. Could you not act goofy while I try and be nice? It's really hard." Weiss removes her hand from mine and crosses her arms. She does not looked pleased.

"Alright, fine. I'll try, but no guarantees. But," I grab Weiss' arm, "I did like it when you held my hand."

Weiss doesn't move her arms and stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Please?"

"Ugh." She unfolds her arms and holds my hand.

"Thank you." I smile gleefully, being able to have some great alone time with Weiss.

"Dolt. You can go from being happy to sad and back to happy in about point two seconds. It's crazy."

"It's cause I'm with you, Princess. I'm always happy with you around."

"Oh, shut up Ruby. You try to be cute all the time."

"But it works, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Weiss sighs.

"I didn't think you'd kiss me back there."

Weiss tenses up. Did I accidentally hit a nerve?

"Ruby! I was just… it was in the moment! And…and…" Weiss struggles to find the words she wants to formulate into a sentence.

"It's ok Weiss. I would've thought of waiting a little bit farther in the relationship."

"Don't make me regret my decision. Count that as probably the last one you will receive."

"Key word. Probably."

"Fine. Never."

My heart sinks. I loved the kiss so much. I was just teasing.

"Wait! I mean, I loved the kiss! No one said that you can't kiss me anymore."

"I was teasing Dolt. I… I loved the kiss too. But don't expect them all the time." Weiss glances at my direction, and stops with a dead stare. Kind of scary…

"Yes, Princess. You got it. No more kisses unless you say so."

"Good. Now that we got that settled…"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You ask some of the dumbest questions in the world sometimes."

"Sorry… I just wanted to know." I slump down a little.

"Ugh… I looked into your eyes. I love the color and how they gleamed. Plus, we were pretty close and I just… went for it. I was hoping you would accept." Weiss crushes my hand a little. I guess she doesn't like showing her true emotions still.

"You think I'd pass up that opportunity? When you closed your eyes and started leaning in, I almost smashed my face into yours. I felt pure joy at that very moment. I had to stop myself because it would have ruined the moment." I nuzzle up close to Weiss.

"I would have blown up at you and probably would have waited for months to even try again."

"That's kind of what I thought."

"You know Ruby, when we are alone like this, I don't mind showing some sort of relationship action. Like, holding your hand and everything."

"I know. I don't either. I have no worries. Hey… Weiss…"

Weiss looks at me confused, but ready to answer. Instead of a question though, I give a quick peck on her lips. Weiss quickly moves her head back out of surprise.

"R-Ruby! I told you!"

"Yeah. You told me. But I never listen. Also, you said you don't care about showing affection." I wink at Weiss and a serious blush coats her face.

"S-still. It caught me off guard."

I giggle. "Weiss… this really helped. Thank you."

"Well we are girlfriend and girlfriend. You can tell me anything. I think it's about time to leave though." Weiss stands up and holds out her hand to pick me up, which I gleefully accept.

As I stand up though, I fall into Weiss' body and she catches me into her arms.

"Man Weiss. I didn't think you'd try to go that far that fast."

"I didn't! You threw yourself into me, you Dolt!"

"I know. I just love teasing you."

I remove myself from Weiss' body and start to stretch out my body. I've felt like I haven't moved in years.

"Are you coming or what? I don't want to come back to see my lovely girlfriend mauled to death from some Grimm."

Lovely girlfriend. She is trying to be nice now.

"I'm coming. I can catch up real easily you know."

"Even though your semblance is speed, you excel at wasting time."

"I know I do."

Bonding with Weiss is always the best experience I could ever have. Every time, we get closer and closer. Weiss even told me about her family a little bit. I know that she's even dating me while her father will disown her. It's like she loves me… maybe she really does.

"Weiss! I lo-" I choke up.

"What was that Ruby?"

"N-nothing. I thought you left something. Never mind."

"Alright. Come on."

Not yet Ruby… That was so stupid…

* * *

"Are you ready?" Weiss grabs my shoulder and looks me in the eyes.

I nod my head. We got a scroll text about ten minutes ago from Blake, saying that Yang wants to see us again. We kind of walked really slowly up to our room after that.

Weiss opens the door and we see Blake and Yang sitting on the same bed together, awaiting our arrival. Yang immediately gets up and runs over to us, with me panicking and falling down on my back. Soon, there's a crying Yang on top of me in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I acted so immaturely. I only took into consideration on how I felt, not you or Weiss'. You found someone you really like, and I just threw out how you felt out into the street. That was extremely wrong of me, and I want to apologize. So I'm doing it now."

I start to tear up as well, but not as much as Yang.

"It's ok Yang. I forgive you."

Yang hugs me tightly and I almost run out of breath when she finally lets go. As she stands up, I see her attention shift to Weiss. Oh no…

"And you. I don't mind what you do with my little sister, as long as it doesn't hurt her in any way. If you as such lay a hand on her out of hate or hurt her feelings to which you cant even fix, I'm coming after you. I hope you understand."

That was a very sudden change in emotion.

"You have my word, Yang. The thought never crossed my mind anyways. But just to give reassurance anyways." Weiss holds her hand out for a hand shake.

"Alright. I trust you." Yang grabs her hand and they do a nice friendly handshake.

"Ok! That's enough of holding her hand Yang." Even if it's my sister, Weiss is all mine.

"Scared I'll take her away, Ruby?"

"As if. She wouldn't go out with you in a million years."

"To be completely honest, Ruby is right. You're not my type at all." Weiss turns her attention to Blake and Blake nods. Did Weiss say something? Oh well. Everything is fixed now. And I couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6: The Moon Within the Clouds

_Hellooooo. This is the new chapter, and I hope that you find it enjoyable. Thank you for all of your views, reviews, and support. Please check out our other stories, RWBY Reich and The Day The Host Club Died. They're both dope. Please leave a review! Thanks again!_

* * *

Disbelief is all I could feel, that and anger. How dare Yang do that? Is she aware of how hypocritical she's being? Is she even aware that we all are very upset with her? I would be surprised if she even felt that much remorse for doing what she did. She's always been like that. She always sticks to what she does and has no problem shitting on other people as long as she can get some satisfaction. No... that's not completely true. I know that she feels remorse. She's told me herself. When we ate dinner that one night I learned things that I was blind to for months. I love her a lot, sincerely, but that doesn't keep me from seeing her almost endless faults. She's arrogant, over-sexual, selfish, and I don't think she has ever considered thinking about what she says before she slurs them out of her big mouth. Does she know how much she impacts people by acting so dumb? So awful? Ruby feels the same way I do, and I know that as a fact. You can tell by the way the flicker in her silver eyes die down whenever Yang does something that is completely insensitive. Her face melts completely. She feels abandoned by the only person she is so close to, like whenever you want one of the older kids to play with you more than anything, only to be shot down by harsh and frank words. I can hear her gasp for air whenever the words deliver the blow, leaving her momentarily breathless. I saw that in Ruby today, I saw her stomach contract from the hurtful blow of words and emotion. I felt the pain as well, as did everyone else who was in the room. When I walked in I was able to tell how the ending of the meeting was going to be: awkward, nail biting, and gut wrenching.

I learned long ago not to think of the bad in people without looking at the good. All I was able to see in Yang was pure disgust. I'm trying to think of something that could possibly give her some retribution, but my mind is clouded by my rage, and the cloud only continues to get thicker and thicker, leaving me shaking. Does she think that Ruby would act the same way if she caught Yang fucking some random person in our room late at night? Ruby wouldn't even be half of the bitch that Yang was to her and Weiss, and Ruby and Weiss were actually bonding, connecting to one another with a first kiss. How dare Yang think that she can just break anything up just because she's the older sister? Just because "that's Yang, that's what she does". It's pathetic. I walked further to where Yang was hiding, shivering with anger and excited to tell her what she did wrong and make her feel even worse than Ruby does.

* * *

I walked with Adam through some woods that I had never seen before with some Faunus whom I recognized, not particularly knowing where we were going. All that we were aware of is that we were to vandalize a dust shop and get rid of everyone who didn't comply to our demands. The White Fang...I don't know how I feel about it. I've been a part of it so long that it's kind of become a part of who I am, but I can feel it start to sour. It just feels like a completely different place than what I had remembered. I remembered justice and a feeling of self worth, but now...I feel like we aren't walking on a straight line, more like drunkedly stumbling, missing the path but hitting the line every once in a while. We are trying to make the Faunus equal to the humans, and we are in a way, but it feels like we are doing something else. It feels like what we do is unnecessary to our goal of equality. We don't HAVE to be this forceful at all, but our leader says that that is what is best for us, so I'm torn. I don't let anyone know how I feel because I'm scared of being questioned about my beliefs, but my curiosity is killing me. I know that Adam is practically the same way; we share a lot of similarities, one of them notibly being relatively self-preserved, me more than him. I ask him, but terrified as to how he'll respond.

"Hey Adam, what are your thoughts on...this?"

"Well 'this' can be a pretty broad term. What do you mean by it?" Adam asked frankly.

"The whole vandalization. Not that I'm questioning our orders or anything, but this isn't anything at all like we used to do. We went from riots to being outlaws. I'm just asking your opinion." He didn't say anything for a long time, just walking with his head down observing my question thoroughly. He always did that and it honestly pissed me off. Whenever someone asked him a question, he would analyze it and think of what he said like he was writing a damn speech in his head.

"...Well Adam?"

He sighed deeply and responded.

"I think what we're doing is the best thing that could be done at this moment. There's a reason why we're doing other things, Blake. Riots weren't enough. They might've worked for a little while, but that method eventually got... rusty. Things weren't progressing like they were now, that's why I'm glad to be doing this. Our new "boss" isn't ignorant. We are doing such drastic things because that's what needed to be done in order for there to be a drastic change, and that's what we're getting. It may take a couple of deaths and a few robberies, but as long as what we're doing makes a difference, I'm all for it. Nothing said can change that." We hopped down a little ledge that put us in a distance view of the town we were after.

"Yeah, there certainly has been change," I said as we inched closer to our target city.

"You see it now? You're doing a good thing here, kid," Adam said in a whisper. We were at a crouch now, looking above the town with the dust shop sitting at the corner that was closest to us. Everyone was at a slight whisper, talking to their partner or the group that they wanted to be affiliated with. Adam was at the front since he was the mission organizer and practically the captain of the whole squad. He stood up to speak, silencing the crowd. Adam always had the ability to get people's attention, even if he wasn't meaning to. So when he actually was trying to get attention, you could see the change in the atmosphere, and you could hear the concentration being curved toward that single source.

"Alright, we're here. This is a simple procedure. We break in, bang up the people inside, take the merchendise, and cover our tracks. That's it. You should all know by now that if you do anything other than this there'll be punishment. We all have our jobs to do, and if you stray from your job, you'll experience that punishment." He was talking about the public execution. I've seen three of them since we actually started to get violent in our fight. The first one I saw was about a year ago. It was an elderly Faunus with Rabbit ears, his arms scarred with the many years he'd been with the White Fang and the tiredness in his eyes made you feel pity for him. They were a pale brown with hardly any pupils, and the story that they told could bring you to tears. They told: "My life has been nothing but pain and oppression. I've lost everyone I loved and I'm holding onto life by a string." He was caught sliting the throat of another Faunus late at night in one of our camps. The old man didn't feel remorse or anything at all by that point. His eyes were more dead than they were prior. When he was hung, it's like his eyes stayed the exact same, the only thing that changed was the color of his face as the blood was supressed to his head.

The second and third were brother and sister. They both resembled goats with small, curled horns that protruded from the sides of their head. They were nothing like the old, lifeless man. They were lively and determined, but their determination wasn't with the White Fang but with their own self interests. They only looked after one another and had no interest in the rest of the group. They did their missions only because they weren't ready to face the consequences of saying no. But the one time that they did disobey orders, they faced consequences worse than they imagined. After fleeing for a few hours during a mission, they were found and were beaten one at a time, the other watching as their close siblings slowly let go of life after blow and blow again. Then it was the others turn. I cried the whole time, and just thinking about it hurts me greatly. I cried so hard because I felt so connected to them. They were only five or six years older than me and they acted just about the same as I did. Whenever I saw them being killed, I saw myself in those shackles. That was only two weeks ago, so it's still fresh on my mind. Whenever I question if what we're doing is right, I get scared of being punished. I think of what would happen to me if I decided to act against the White Fang, so I only let it out in bursts.

"You all know what to do. Remeber why we're doing this, so be excited that what we're doing here is taking us one step closer to our goal. Stand up and let's show them who we are. Let's make them respect us, yeah? Let them be reminded of what it feels like to live in fear. Let us remind them that there are more things about us than are dreamt of in their pathetic minds. Let's go."

I take out my weapons and stand up, looking at Adam straight in the eye. I want to tell him how I feel. I want him to see me screaming from my glare, but we never make eye contact. He turns around and sprints towards the shop, leading a pack of mindless sheep to do a bad man's bidding.

* * *

"What the hell is WRONG with you, Yang?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Her head bolts up at me, her eyes wide and shocked to see me standing there yelling at her. Finally, I'm able to tell her how I feel. She better take this to heart. I slam the door behind me and give her the worst look that I could muster. "Who the fuck do you think you are to tell Ruby what not to do? She kissed a girl, so what? You don't know how she was feeling, do you? Maybe this was the best thing that's ever happened to her and you fucking ruined it. How does it feel to be so self centered? To think the world is yours and you can do whatever you please? Huh? Does it feel great? Well it feels pretty shitty on the other side, Yang. It fucking sucks. How hard do you think Ruby's crying right now? Hell, I bet she can't control herself. How does that feel?" Yang looked awful. Her eyes were puffy from previously crying and her mouth was agape from the blow of my hurtful words. I felt a twinge of regret, but I brushed it aside.

"Blake..I-"

"What? What are you going to say? You better think about what you say before you pour out some nonesense like you usually do. If you DARE try to defend yourself, we are going to have a big fucking problem." She started to cry, her face crunching up and fresh tears rolling down her eyes. I knew I reached her, but now I actually did feel bad. Everything I said had a purpose, but not all of it was actually true. Some of it was, but the things that hit home weren't entirely truthful.

"I'm so sorry!" She bauled out between gasps of air. She didn't look strong at all. She looked so weak, something I've never seen before. I hated it.

"Well... I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Yang." I said in a soft tone, trying to let her know that I was sorry as well. That I understood the situation. All the rage I previously had vanished. I then understood that it wasn't at all like I thought it was. I started to feel worse and worse, but I decided to not show it completely. "I didn't mean a lot of what I said, Yang. I was just really pissed at you, and I had a really good reason."

She sniffled out, "Yeah, I know. Thanks." We sat in silence for a while until I sat next to her, touching her shoulder. I felt something about her that wasn't selfish at all.

"So why did you do it, Yang? I know it's hard but it does deserve an explanation."

She let out one big sob before she spoke, then collected herself to give her explanation. It felt like talking to a kid who had just scraped his leg, except this was with the woman I had feelings for... strong feelings. Even if I did speak my mind, I still loved her. "I just wanted to be seen as rebellious and careless. That's how everyone already sees me, you said it yourself. I just try to make myself look good and cool so people will see me a certain way. I knew what I did was wrong before I even did it, but I wouldn't be seen the same if I decided to let my sister do things with another person without making them look bad. I didn't want to do it, Blake I swear. I feel the worst out of everyone...except Ruby probably...oh God." Yang started to cry again with the reminder of what she did and who she was.

"I promise you're not a bad person, Yang." I grabbed her face gently and motioned it towards mine. If this weren't a serious moment, I would be blushing tremendously. "You are who you are, and that person is someone who knows what's right, but needs work. That's all it is. No one's perfect. I'm a coward, and I hate myself for that, but I'm going to work on it so I can be better. That's what you need to do. You have to be strong for you and for everyone else, okay?" She nodded her head and wiped a tear from her eye. I looked her in the eye and saw the twinkle from the tears and the remorse from her mistake. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything romantic or sugary, so instead I did something even worse. I kissed her cheek. What the FUCK was I thinking? That was way too soon and completely out of the blue. I wasn't even thinking about that two seconds ago, and then..? How could I kiss someone who just yelled at her little sister for kissing another woman? I feel just as insensitive as I thought Yang was being. I cringed up, closing my eyes in embarrassment. What would she think of this? Oh, God what the hell did I just get myself into? I opened my eyes slowly to look at Yang's reaction to that kiss...she was smiling.

"Um... I'm going to get Ruby and Weiss over here, okay?" I said softly, embarrassed.

"Sure, I need to tell them what I actually think," Yang said with a smile and a sniff. I felt the redness in my face intensify, and I got my scroll out shakily. Did that kiss...mean anything to her?


	7. Chapter 7: Shattered Ice

_I'm baaaack! I know I know. I bet you're wondering," What the hell man? 2-3 weeks my ass!" Well I'd like to apologize. School has been taking up literally all my time, and when I did have free time, I would fall asleep. So hopefully this lengthy chapter will free my name a little bit. I hope you like the next installment of this story._

* * *

"Ruby, behind you!" Ruby continues to stare at the opponent that she had just struck. Of course she isn't going to hear me. I'm way too far away. I start to make my speed glyphs to get over there on time. As I'm running, I aim a glyph behind her unknown assailant to quickly get him out of the way. Ruby turns around in time for him to say one sentence before I kick him through the glyph.

"My BFF!" Ruby excitedly exclaims.

"No." Come on Ruby, we're not just friends anymore.

Ruby gives a pouty face but quickly turns into a gleaming smile. "Fine. BGF."

"There you go." At that moment, the man Ruby previously hit starts running towards us. He somersaults over Ruby and heads straight for me. I barely have enough time to get up my weapon before he takes a lunge at me. What is he doing? It's so uncoordinated and Ruby can easily shoot him in the back. A hard metallic object slams through my right side though, knocking the breath out of me completely.

"How do you like my Ollie?" A cocky tone could be heard from Reese.

"Not in particular. I'll have you know you made one big mistake." I smirk.

"Oh? And what's that?"

A shot rings out and pelts Reese right in her smug face.

"Thanks Yang."

"Any time." Yang goes back to fighting her part of the battle. Reese was knocked out by aura level. I'd hope to have been knocked out too from that blast.

"Weiss! Ice Flower!" I hear our team name called out from my right. I look over to see Ruby zig-zagging in between her two enemies. I rush over to Ruby from how far I was knocked back.

"Checkmate!" Knowing that Blake has lost her opponent, I call out for our team name. As soon as I see Blake in my peripheral, I send a speed glyph her way and a time dilation glyph over towards Ruby. As the glyph hits Ruby, her speed is doubled, but to us it looks like she isn't moving. Her senses are heightened and not to my surprise, she lands two shots on both men and uses her Crescent Rose to sweep out their legs from beneath them.

"Bumblebee!" There's a blast that comes from the right and you see Yang flying through the air. I guess she wasn't done with her enemy because that rope still has a woman attached to it.

"Yang! Get rid of her already!" I yell angrily. She can't do a team attack if she's going to have weight slugging her around.

"Right!" Yang pulls on the rope, and right when she's about to land, slings the woman face first into the ground.

"Bumblebee, go!"

Yang sprints over and catches Blake's Gambol Shroud. Ruby hooks one man and slams him into the other. She rotates her weapon to sling them up in the air. At that moment, Blake slings Yang up and around, Yang giving one last scream of excitement as she punches down with an extra shotgun shot. Their bodies slap and bounce against the ground, with noticeable cracks on the ground.

"Jeez Yang. You went ham on those guys." Ruby shouts happily and high fives her sister. I felt really bad for those guys. No amount of aura can save you from all of that.

"Yeah. Look at my aura though." We all glance up and Yang's says sixteen out of one hundred. Fifteen is the cutoff.

"Yeah but… look at theirs." I cringe at the sight. All across the enemies side are zeros.

"Any more and you could have seriously injured them Yang." I scold. She was way too reckless.

"But, BUT. They didn't. They're still fine." Yang gleams with pride.

"Are we dead?" The two guys ask aloud to no one in particular.

"Yeah. They're totally fine Yang." I say in my most sarcastic tone.

"Hey now. We won. Let's just say heat of the battle and move on." Blake calmly says.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I think we deserve some sweet victory food." Ruby happily says, but happiness quickly fades as her stomach growls like twenty beowolves.

"I agree. Let's go before our stomachs start eating themselves." We all start to walk out of the coliseum.

"Hey Weiss, stomachs can't actually do that. Can they?" Ruby asks with curiosity, but a little nervous.

"No you Dolt! It was just a little joke."

"That was a joke?" Yang asks.

"Don't judge me. I'm just beginning."

"It's not that. I thought you were serious too."

I have no words. I loudly face palm that should leave a sizable red mark on my forehead. Ruby, the sweet but naïve little kid. And then Yang, the complete idiot. I hope it doesn't run in the family. I don't want to meet a mix of Ruby's and Yang's genetics, and I know that sounds extremely rude.

When we walk out of the coliseum, the savory smells from the fairgrounds are immediately wafted into my nostrils. The happy squeals of people running around, enjoying their new found company of new found friends. The festival has always been lively, and it's one of my favorite events in the entire world. Ruby tugs on my sleeve, motioning that the rest of the team was going to this noodle place. When we all get over there, we take our seats on the unusually comfortable stools.

"I'll take the usual." Yang says. I glance over and the old man that seems to work everywhere slides a hot fresh bowl of noodles to Yang.

"Oooo. I'll take the same."

"Do you have anything with a low salt content?" The old man gives me a confused look and slides a bowl my way.

I notice a movement in my peripheral and in five seconds flat, a bowl of fresh fish is slid Blake's way. She starts to drool and gets this sparkle in her eyes you see about twice in a lifetime.

"Food is on me." I pull out my nice blue Schnee dust company debit card and hand it to the nice man.

"Oh Weiss. What's the occasion?" Yang sweetly asks me. I know she's trying to tease me.

"We had a great fight and I have plenty of money left to use. So why not?" Suddenly my card is thrown back at me, sticking into the counter. A big red declined sign flashes on the cash register that says denied. "That doesn't make any sense. I was barely in my weekly allowance."

"We'll pay for it." A voice calls out from the left. We all look over to see Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I smile and put up my hand, motioning to stop their nice gesture.

"Oh? And why is that? Are we not friends?" Emerald says.

"No we are! It's just, it seems awfully inconvenient."

"It'll be fine. Thank you guys." Ruby smiles sweetly and invites them over to the leftover seats.

Mercury whispers something to Cinder and she nods. I decide not to inquire about it. Probably a team thing or something personal. Emerald takes out her wallet and pays for all seven of our meals.

"So Cinder, how did your team do in the team match?" Ruby asks politely.

"We did fairly decent. Your teammates put up quite a fight. I think they made me break a sweat." Cinder brushes her locks back, sort of cockily.

"Where's your fourth team member? I don't see them around…" Blake asks.

"She had to go home. Family business I suppose."

Cinder glances at Blake and Blake sort of curls up. Did Cinder do something? Blake looked a little scared. All the while, slurping sounds can be heard throughout the conversation.

"Out of you guys, who are you taking to the doubles?" Mercury asks.

"Well we haven't really decided yet. I was thinking when we watched some more matches we would decide." Ruby says, all the while noodles are stuffed in her mouth.

"That is so disgusting and rude Ruby. Didn't your parents tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I angrily assault her.

"No. We do it all the time! Isn't that right sis?"

Yang nods in agreement while slurping up more noodles.

"I still think you should learn basic manners though."

"Ok, Princess. I'll learn some." Ruby sarcastically says.

"Princess? It sounds like a pet name." Cinder scoffs.

"It's Weiss' nickname. She's my Princess and I'm her Dolt. It's super duper cute!" Ruby squeals with happiness.

"You… own each other?" Emerald squints her eyes in confusion.

"No, silly. We're dating."

Cinder perks up after that. "Oh, you girls are dating? That's so… great."

Cinder looks at Mercury and he nods.

"Well ladies, I'm off. I'll see you guys later." Mercury strolls away from the table and holds up a peace sign.

"See you later. If we see you in the doubles or finals, we won't go easy on ya." Yang calls out.

I lean over to Ruby's ear. "I wonder what all this whispering is about. Seems a little… fishy. Do you think we should tell Ozpin just in case?"

"Why would we do that? They're whispering and everything because maybe it is team strategy or something. Don't get too worked up." Ruby whispers back.

"Ok. You're right." I lean back over and gain my posture again.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Cinder leans in while she asks. It looks like the stance you want to do when you're trying to gossip.

"It's been… a week now. Right Weiss?"

I nod my head. It hasn't been very long, but I still feel close to Ruby. It's not that I'm super clingy or rush into love, but I knew Ruby for a little under a year. Our relationship grew into what it is now. I say she's the love of my life, but in reality, we haven't been dating that long. I can't just go and flat out say that I love Ruby. It would be way too soon. I care about Ruby with all my ice cold heart, but that does not mean that I could say, "I love you." At least not yet.

"That isn't very long. I would have thought longer. A little disappointing if I do say so myself." Cinder smirks and leans back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby sounds offended.

"I'm just saying that someone could have come in and swooped up that little diamond for themselves." Cinder points at me. "And you wouldn't have anyone like that in your life. I think you should have waited less."

"Actually Cinder, I'm glad she did it when she did. Plus, how could someone like someone after just a couple weeks of knowing them?"

"Well um… that's how I felt when I first met you." Ruby looks at me with a total serious expression.

Oh shit. How do I get out of this one Weiss?

"Um… well… Ruby. What matters now is that we are in a very happy relationship. Right?" I nervously sweat.

"Of course! That's all that matters!" Ruby smiles and goes back to finishing the rest of her food. That was a close one.

Cinder leans back and smiles. "I think that we have had enough time sitting around here. I think we are about to head off. You four have… fun." Cinder grabs Emerald and start walking in a different direction from where Mercury left.

Blake leans over to me. "Cinder looked at me and her eyes glowed. Like… they were on fire or something. She looked at that exact moment like she wanted to end everyone right here right now. Maybe I'm paranoid or something, but it still freaked me out a little."

"It's ok. They seemed a little shady anyways. Ruby said not to worry about it though, so we might as well listen."

Blake nods in acknowledgment. I'm just happy there isn't this looming shadow it feels like that just towers over everyone.

"Weiss, I don't like the way she talked about you. You're mine and no one else's, right?" Ruby asks suspiciously.

"Ruby Rose, are you jealous?" I tease.

"What. M-me? Nonsense! I could never be… jealous." Ruby turns away back to her finished bowl. She taps it and the man takes the bowl from her.

"Sure you aren't." I roll my eyes and tap my bowl as well.

"Want to watch more of the matches guys?" Yang taps her bowl and glances at us.

"Sure. We need to watch team JNPR! They were being called over the intercom for a while, so I'm guessing that they just started their match." Ruby says and gets up rom her stool.

"I agree. It would be nice to watch team JNPR and CFVY compete. Cheer on our teammates and everything." Yang stands up and stretches.

"Sure why not. I still have some energy in the tank. Especially after that amazing meal." Blake removes herself from the stool and rubs her now plump stomach.

I just nod and stand up. No matter what Ruby says, I'll still be a little suspicious. Just like how I'm still suspicious from Blake. I know she removed herself from the White Fang, but anyone can change. I've seen it myself. My older sister used to be such a loving and caring sister. She still is, but in an extremely different way. She picked up from my father that beating me would make it possible for me to learn from my mistakes and make me remember to not do it again. I don't think Blake would go back, but I always have my suspicion. It's the same way with Cinder and anyone else.

"Is something wrong Weiss?" Ruby asks me.

"Everything is fine Ruby. Thank you." I smile and start walking to the seating.

When we get to the seating, team JNPR is in the middle of their match. Juane just threw Pyrrha into the air to deflect an oncoming sniper bullet to protect Nora. Her semblance is basically supercharged from the lightning that strikes her and soon, extremely explosive grenades launch out of her weapon. They rocket the entire stadium and the sniper is soon revealed, standing next to her teammates. Juane makes a leading charge stance, but no movement can be seen. He quickly turns around and you can see that he isn't very happy.

"Come on guys! Finish them already!" Ruby yells while cupping her hands.

"What's wrong with them? It's like they lost all fighting power." I say. Nothing can be heard obviously, but Juane looks pretty salty. He face palms and the next movement is Nora slamming the entire team out of the ring. Yang laughs and Blake pulls out her wallet, handing tons of money to Yang.

"What is this about?" I ask. Some sort of bet I assume.

"Blakey here said that Pyrrha would get the last hit in. I bet that it would be Nora. And I just won." Yang smiles with pride and happiness.

"Do you guys do this all the time?" I sarcastically ask.

"Not all the time. Just the times when I know I'm going to be right." Yang chuckles.

"Whatever. The chances were in my favor and you just lucked out." Blake scoffs and turns around.

I grin a little. These moments are the one's I live for. Where we can all hang out as a team and have a little fun here and there. I still haven't forgotten my job though, and I hope no one else has. Cinder seems a little off, but I think that's her personality. I mean, she did pay for our lunch. Anyone who buys food for someone else is like a saint.

"How about you Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I blatantly say.

"I said do you want to watch any more matches? Team SSSN is coming up real soon!" Ruby excitedly squeals.

"I suppose I could watch some more matches. After that one I will want to leave though. I'm getting quite tired." I yawn slowly. This action makes Ruby yawn as well.

"Stop that. Yawning is way to contagious. I mean the author just did it now."

"What are you even talking about Ruby?" I give her a puzzling look.

"Nothing. Talking to myself."

"You're so weird Ruby. But, I think it's cute. Only a little though. You're mostly just stupid." I cross my arms.

"You right. But I know you love my stupidity." Ruby puts on a smug look.

"Yeah right." I sigh.

"Weiss have you ever read manga?" Blake asks.

"Man-ga? No. What even is that?" What's with all these new terms popping up?

"They're basically Japanese books. And there's sometimes this girl character that starts to have feelings for someone, but she's still rude to her lover. A 'tsundere' is what she is called. And you fit her perfectly." Blake stifles a laugh. Ruby and Yang as well.

"I am NOT like that!" I tilt my head down and feel my cheeks getting red.

"Sure you're not, Princess." Ruby lightly punches my shoulder.

"And now for our next contestants! Team SSSN from Vacuo and team CFVY from Beacon!"

"It's Coco's and Sun's team! This should be a great fight." Yang excitedly exclaims in Blake's ears.

"Could we please not do that next time?" Blake squints her eyes and puts her hand up, flicking her wrist.

"I'll try Blake. No promises though." Yang smirks. Blake sighs shortly after.

I turn towards to see my previous crush's team and Coco's team standing in the very center. The screens start to spin and it's revealed that an ocean is on Sun's side and a forest on the other. Neptune freezes up and won't even communicate.

"Oh no." Blake tilts her head down in anguish.

"What's with him?" I ask. Is he sick?

"Neptune is… afraid of water." Blake explains.

Well that's a little ironic.

"Three, two, one. Begin!"

At that moment, Neptune zooms across to the forest area.

"Neptune, what are you doing!?" Sun yells out.

"Strategy!" Neptune yells back.

The rest of the team goes towards team CFVY. Coco takes her minigun form and starts to lay down fire so everyone else can get close. Team SSSN splits up and everyone has at least one member paired up. Yatsuhashi took Sun, Velvet took Neptune, Coco took Scarlet and Fox took that one green haired boy. I never caught his name.

Coco easily beats Scarlet by bashing him to oblivion. Right when he started to counter Coco, she switched to her gun form and unloaded basically a whole clip into him.

Velvet seemed like she was struggling a little, but Yatsuhashi took a short break away from Sun and kicked Neptune down. Velvet took his head as he was falling and kneed him to the face.

"Oooo. That's going to hurt in the morning." I say.

Fox starts to use his twin blade gauntlets and starts to block the slow but heavy attacks coming from that boy. Fox sweeps the boys feet away from him and he lands with a hard thud. The boy gets back up and swings again, but Fox spins over the swing and slices up the back of him. That's another one down.

"Where has Sun gone?" Ruby asks.

Huh. Very peculiar. It's like he up and disappeared. All four members of CFVY start to scratch their head and cautiously go into the forest area. It's all quiet until you see Velvet fly out from the side and a loud buzzer can be heard.

"Wait what happened?" Yang asks.

"Ohhh. Sun is literally hanging out in the trees." Blake realizes.

A shot can be heard and a couple of smack and Yatuhashi is down. Minigun bullets fly out from the forest and another buzzer is heard. Coco is down.

"How in the world?" I say. This is a little disappointing.

Suddenly Sun and Fox come out fighting from the trees. There's a holographic figure following the same but mirrored moves of Sun. All Fox can do is block the constant attacks and keep backing up. The hologram shatters in a poof of dust and Fox uses one swift kick to Sun's head, knocking him out.

"And that's the match! And one a quick and exciting one at that! Team CFVY is the winner!" Port yells out.

"Sun has gotten amazing with his semblance. It used to just shatter once it made one hit." I say. I wonder how long he's been training with it.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. It's quite amazing." Blake says. "Too bad they lost though."

"We have to figure out how he did that! It was a one versus four and he took out three all by himself!" Ruby screams. I guess she wants tips as well.

We all get up and walk out the coliseum. As we're leaving though, we encounter Cinder again.

"Amazing match, right Cinder?" Yang says.

"I am intrigued in how that monkey boy was able to swiftly take out three people." Cinder says smoothly, but her words feel cold to my ears.

"His name is Sun." Blake shoots out.

"So defending. I wonder why that is…" Cinder points to her own head and taps it. She winks and walks away.

"Is my bow off?" Blake shoots her hands up and feels, anxiety coating her voice.

"No Blake. Maybe she just thinks that but doesn't know. Trying to get in your head." Yang coldly says. She sounds mad.

We follow behind Cinder to get to the tunnel where Sun will come out. It takes a while to get everyone up and stable enough to walk out of the coliseum. Finally, we see everyone staggering out of the tunnel.

"Sun that was amazing! How did you get your semblance that good so fast?" Ruby's eyes are basically sparkling in awe.

"Lots and lots of training. For about the past four weeks, I've trained from seven in the morning to seven at night. Whenever I couldn't use my semblance anymore, I'd rest for thirty minutes and continue." Sun smiles and puts his hand behind his head, rubbing the back of it.

"I'm going to do that!" Ruby jumps up and down.

"Ruby, how would you even do that? You barely get up at two in the afternoon." I tease.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby blushes from embarrassment.

"If you really want to, I'll wake you up at seven." Sun offers.

"Um. No. If you wake me up before nine, I will kill you." Yang threatens.

"I'll set an alarm and put in headphones so it just plays in my ears."

"Sounds good. Well I need to go ice my entire body. I'll see you guys later." Sun starts to leave but Cinder stops him.

"Hey, Sun is it?" Cinder snakes out her words.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Sun squints at her.

"Not yet. But soon you will. I would like to know if I could train with you as well. See your training techniques." Cinder rubs Sun's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cinder?" Blake shoots out.

"Whoa, whoa. Language missy. I just want to see how he trains. Do you like him or something?" Cinder glares at Blake.

Blake stomps her foot and turns the other way, walking off.

"Wait, hold up Blake!" Yang calls out, running after her.

I look at Cinder and her eyes are glowing, but soon after, fade away. She's such a drama starter.

"I'll go with Ruby in the morning then." I say politely.

"Weiss, you don't have to. I know you don't want to really get up in the morning." Ruby laughs nervously.

"Rude. Just because of that, I'm going to." I cross my arms.

"What is going on in my life…" Sun turns around and scratches his head.

I take Ruby's arm and take her away from Cinder.

"Why didn't you want me to train with you?" I ask coldly.

"Well, I thought that you were extremely good and you didn't need any more training. Plus, I know you trained a lot as a kid and everything so I just thought-"

"Training is the essence of my life Ruby." I sigh and lift up my skirt a little, showing a couple battle scars.

"I know it is and you're extremely good. If you want to come with me in the morning, I'll wake you up as well." Ruby smiles and my heart melts.

"We will go train together." I smirk a little but it quickly fades away.

Ruby extends her arms, signaling for a hug. I sigh and lock into an embrace. We hold together for about fifteen seconds before we both separate.

"Let's go find Blake and Yang." I turn around and Ruby grabs my hand. "Wha- Ruby!"

"But I want to hold hands. Please?" Ruby puckers her lips and gives her puppy dog face.

I grunt. "Fine." I loosely hold her hand in mine.

Ruby smiles and interlaces our fingers. I can't believe I'm even doing this.

As we are walking, Ruby starts to get closer to me and lays her head on my arm. People start to give us weird looks and whispers can be heard from around us on our hunt.

"Um… Ruby.. people are staring and talking about us." I start to nervously sweat.

"I know. They are just haters." Ruby laughs and holds onto my arm tighter.

"I just don't want-"

As we turn the corner, I bump into someone cold.

"Watch it you buffoon!" A cold voice slithers down my back.

I look up and freeze.

"Little sister! It's good to-" She looks down and sees me and Ruby holding hands. "Oh."

My face turns twenty shades redder. I quickly remove my hand from Ruby and cross my arms, turning away quickly. I look away from Ruby and my older sister, Winter.

"Well… this is awkward." Ruby creeps the words out of her mouth.

"Weiss, you know I don't care about your sexuality. I'm not going to tell father about it." Winter puts her hand on my cold shoulder.

"Why would he care about us though?" Ruby questions.

"Do you not know? My father will-"

"Wait." I interrupt. "Ruby, I don't want you to worry once I tell you this, ok?"

"Ok…" Ruby gives me a questionable look.

I take a deep breath in. "My father said he would disown me if… if he ever found out I was dating a girl."

Ruby's face loses all expression. "W-what?" she stutters. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"No, wait. Ruby. Please don't cry." My heart starts to shatter. The next thing I know, Ruby is gone in a flash of rose petals.

"She'll get over it, Weiss."

I don't care about that. The very fact that I, her girlfriend, made her cry. I clench my fists and start to chase after the fallen rose petals.

"Weiss, finish your business with her and find me later. You have my number." She continues her path to wherever she was going.

I need to find Ruby and explain to her that I still have strong feelings for her. I have to tell her that… that I love her. That's the only way to save this. I continue the path until the trail ends at the edge of the Emerald forest. She must of gone to her favorite place.

By the time I reach the place she asked me out, she isn't there.

"What a pitiful shame. It looks like you lost her." That voice founds familiar.

I look around and see Cinder hiding in the trees.

"How did you find this place? Where's Ruby?"

I start to unclip my weapon, but the next thing I hear is rustling and I'm knocked unconscious.

* * *

 _Bum bum buuuum! Storyline? Cliffhangers? Fanbase, you've never done this before! Well this was my original idea. It wasn't only going to be a love story. I have to be sadistic at some point. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And, if you want, you should check out our new stories!_


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Eclipse

_Wow, it's been too long. School's been a pain, and I'm finally able to get this chapter out. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I won't be posting any chapters on the other stories due to school, but we'll certainly be more diligent about posting chapters for this one. I hope you enjoy this; I feel confident that this will be satisfactory. I apologize for the late release, but_ _hopefully_ , _this makes up for it. Enjoy._

* * *

That smug, arrogant bitch. She knows how I feel about Sun- she just wanted a response out of me. That's all. I just keep thinking that over and over and over as I storm off in an angry trot that was followed by Yang. It's sweet of her to follow me. The angry shiver you get when you're angry about something but can't do anything about it was shaking my entire body. It sounded like I just ran several miles, my breathing was so deep. I stopped at the rail by the bridge to cool myself down. The heavy breathing continued, but the voice in my head saying "kill Cinder" died down a little bit. I wanted to cry, but that would cause too much of a scene and might damage any reputation that I had from the match that we just won. Yang was right on my heels, coming to a soft stop, her shoes stamping as she slowed herself down.

She didn't say anything because she knew that I had a head full of thoughts, which was appreciated. My thoughts were very concentrated; all I could think about was the burning desire to yell at the top of my lungs. And about Cinder. Why was she acting like such a bitch? What was she to gain? Was there even really a purpose? If not, the big question still lingers: WHY? Her face shines unappreciated in the darkness of my head. The face that she made when she looked at me mocks me; I can hear her laughter deep within myself. And what could I do?

"You can't really do anything about it, Blake," Yang says to me from behind. That didn't really help.

"You don't say?"

"Hey, don't get sassy. I'm not the one who you should be mad at," she said to me sweetly. I interpreted it in a kind way. "You can't do anything about it, so you really can't be mad. Well, obviously you can, but there really isn't that much of a point. It's a waste of energy." She slips her hands around my shoulders and kneads out the tension that has built up throughout the day. "Instead, worry about the good. That's what makes life so wonderful- I guarantee you that it's not the bitch who enrages you. We did exceptionally well in the tournament, for example. Take joy in that. And if we end up losing, which we won't, just focus on the fun that we had! I like to think of life as a great big lesson, and every day is an opportunity to learn. I've learned that to get past the bad things, you have to look to the bright side." She flipped me around and stared in my eyes, studying to see if I struck a chord with what she said; they said yes. She smiled and embraced me, and the breaths that were once so furious died down to a steady rhythm.

I inhaled deeply as I always do when I hug someone or meet them for a first time; Yang smelt of no particular smell, just a barrage of so many sweet things. She was playing with my hair as she hugged me, and it was actually very comforting. She gave the most delightful hugs. After she released she gave a sympathetic smile, as all people do after I act up to kind of ease the tension. We didn't talk after that, but instead she guided me by my waist to a bench and we sat down. Again, silence. I could definitely tell that it was an intentional silence though; Yang's body wasn't writhed up and she wasn't looking from side to side anxiously. She was slouched and her eyes were fixed on something-or perhaps nothing at all, I wasn't able to tell. I looked at her questioningly, and she responded with a sharp head turn and a "don't expect me to talk, just think!". I faced front and did as she instructed. I thought. I didn't, however think about Cinder, or how badly I wanted to scratch her eyes out, I thought about Ruby and Weiss and Yang. I thought about my closest friends.

I remembered a time when it seemed like we did nothing but study, a few tests were coming up and we had no time to do anything but study and occasionally train. That's all that we thought about. We didn't even notice one another through the span of those days. The only thing that we thought about were words on a page and knowledge in our head. After class, we would study mercilessly, even Yang, and not a word was spoken between either of us besides a sigh and a groan. I remembered looking up at each person and studying their faces. Such immense concentration. It was amusing to see them so busy and usually I do prefer if it were quiet, but I hated it. The silence felt so…wrong. It felt misplaced. I stared at Weiss: she had piles of paper and a row of books neatly placed on her bed to ease her incredibly OCD mind. I stared at Yang: there was a strain on her face- she REALLY didn't like it. She was staring at a giant book like it was in a foreign language, but even she didn't speak a word and continued on. Then I glanced at Ruby: she was staring directly back at me with those striking silver eyes over a history book. I blushed to be caught staring, but she caught me in her gaze and I was unable to look away. She dropped the book and revealed a mischievous grin. Ruby, sitting next to Weiss, lifted her foot to where it was slightly over the height of the bed. She then gave me a childish wink as she thrust her small foot across Weiss' side of the bed, knocking all of her books and neatly stacked papers into the White Queen, the papers fluttering through the room like giant white butterflies. We all watched them fly through the air, our eyes wide. We looked quickly over at Weiss; her head was down in a rage and her fists were clenched very, very tightly. She was a pot of water that was about to boil over. And then…

"RUBY YOU DOLT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME, YOU IMBECILE?" There was a brief silence before we burst into laughter-loud and obnoxious- and all silence was totally gone. We bent over in laughter and Yang fell out of her bed, throwing the papers wildly throughout the room. The sound of laughter was so foreign and our faces cramped from lack of use. I didn't get to see people in the act of laughing-my eyes were closed most of the time. There was a stream of tears that strolled happily throughout the wrinkles that my face made. We didn't think about studying or anything that we had tests over. We didn't really think about anything; all we knew was hilarity. It was great. It lasted for about 2 solid minutes, but after we stopped, someone would start again, causing the cycle to start all over. After our faces hurt and the tears beaded our shirts, we just sat (some on beds, some on the floor) and smiled. Yang asked if we wanted to grab some food in the cafeteria, which we all agreed sounded amazing. We ate so much food and had such a good time that we didn't study for the rest of the day. The test was tomorrow, but we didn't care at all. We were tired of it. We came to the final conclusion that each other's company would do us better than studying would, so we just did stuff the rest of the night. We talked, ate, sat around, and eventually watched a movie. Then we slept, woke up, and took our tests with a smile on our faces. We had some of the highest scores in that class. It really reinforces what Yang said earlier to me, to focus on the good things. I'm thankful for her.

"I can see you've gotten over it," Yang says. She noticed that I was smiling.

"I just remembered that time when we were studying and Ruby kicked Weiss' perfectly stacked papers everywhere." She chuckled abruptly, making me smile harder. "It just reminded me that things shouldn't always be taken too seriously, I guess." She nodded her head at me in agreement.

We were shoved away from one another by a pair of pale hands and silvery grey hair. Mercury's arms rested in the small space on the back of the bench and his head was parallel with ours, making us turn our heads completely to the side to even decipher who it was that disrupted us.

"Hello, ladies." We were both equally unamused that he was here. I because he was associated with Cinder and he had an outrageous ego. "That was quite an impressive round you and your team won. I'm sure you had quite a struggle." Dick.

"It wasn't nearly as hard as it looked, believe me," Yang said with a subtle hint of pissiness in her voice. "Funny how things look from afar." We both stood up slowly, trying to act unintimidated and strong. Maybe it played well for Yang, but I was a little anxious.

"Hm," he chortled to himself, staring at Yang with a certain indescribable stare. It looked like he was going to beat her…but then it looked as if he was going to ask her out…but it also looked like he was intentionally trying to piss the both of us off. It was working. There was something scary about him. He was, for the most part, an ordinary person. He didn't look like he was anything special but he gave off this strange aroma of power and hate that made me cringe. The way his eyes looked over Yang made me feel really protective. I don't know why I haven't realized this until now, but he's VERY menacing. I stood in front of Yang to break his eyes' contact with her. He saw what I was doing and smiled. I stared at him with wide eyes and a quivering lip. I felt so weak and almost childish, but anything is better than the way he looked at her. I didn't know why I was so worried, but it felt like he was the bully at school and I was the kid in the corner who never spoke.

"I like that look you're giving me, Blake. It really brings out the cowardice in you," Mercury said with a large smile stretched across his face. I kept staring at him with my pathetic stare that came off more pitiful than threatening. "Is there something wrong with me? Hm? Perhaps there's something on my face? Something in my teeth?" He grew more and more with each word that had the displeasure of reaching our ears. "Or... maybe there's something you'd like to know?"  
Me and Yang stared at each other confusedly.

"What the fuck are you implying?" Yang said with a powerful tone in her voice. My blood felt colder and colder with fear. He knows something about something. But what? What could he possibly know that we couldn't? The look in his sharp eyes told no lie; he does know something of importance. He continued to look over us, his facial expression glistening with confidence and knowledge. Knowledge is a dangerous thing. When an enemy knows something that you don't you can't help but feel a little scared.  
"Well well well…that depends."

"On what?" I asked.

"On what information you really want to know. I'm brimming with information. I know a lot about a lot of things, you know. However, I'll narrow it down. One, who exactly I am. Or "we", more precisely. Two…well I'll save that bit for a little bit later down the road." He kind of annoyed me how mysterious he was trying to be, but it was threatening in a sort of way. It felt like a child would feel knowing that something bad would happen but he is tortured with the awful silence of waiting. All my anxiety is pent up, and I don't know if I want to hear what he's got to say.

Yang quickly replied, "Well hm, it seems like you're to tell us either way, so stop trying to be smart and just tell us, dick. Oh, and don't drag it out like you've been doing, please."

He laughed villainously, seemingly on purpose just to show how much of a douche he is, and he smiled so that you could hardly see the black of his pupils. "Okay then, fine. We, being Cinder, Emerald and I, don't go to school anywhere. Emerald and I work for Cinder. We were orphaned, she found us, yada yada yada. We became students under her. Cinder taught us how to fight, our ideals, how to live in this awful world…how to fix it…" he chuckled. "I'm sure you've noticed that we aren't without training. We could beat you within an inch of your life if we wanted to." Now Yang chuckled. "Oh you think that's funny, do you, blondie? I think that's ironic."

"How is that ironic? Are you going up against us in the future or something?" I asked dully, trying to sound void of emotion so that he had nothing to pick on me about.

"It is ironic, but no. I know for a fact that you won't be going up against us. Not in the tournament, that is."

"And HOW do you know that?" I retorted. He looked at me out of one eye and smiled with the side of his mouth, then showing his clenched teeth.

"You two really don't have any patience, do you? Here I am giving you the pleasure of my company and information, and you-"

"You are giving us no such pleasure," Yang said. "If anything, you're being a nuisance. We don't care who you are. We just care about winning and you leaving us the hell alone."

"Oh, you might not care, which is understandable, but it sure is insightful. Knowing a person, how they think, how they live, their origins, it is all very helpful when it comes to understanding them. We don't have much in this world, but one thing that we do have is knowledge. What's a life without knowledge? So you should be thanking me for enlightening you." He tilted his head so that his ear faced us. He glared at us from the side expectantly. "Well?" We stayed quiet, trying to shoot a disgusted look toward him. He eased his head back to its normal position and he sighed. "We came here to do a job. A very important one, at that. Cinder has been planning this one for years. I'll tell you about it pretty soon. Or better, you'll see it for yourself in action. I'll give you a general idea of what we do though: we get rid of people with authority and influence and power and shut them out from the world in one way or another."

Me and Yang both squinted at him confusedly. It was a pretty unbelievable feat. I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe that he was some kind of terrorist. He had been rambunctious and suspicious, but not on the terrorist scale. He was our age. He was way too young. Every kid I know is just trying to do their best in school, get stronger, and not be overwhelmed by stress and anxiety. There are the kids in the White Fang of course, but that's different. I can't believe that he was trained by Cinder to become some villain. It sounds too fabricated. I could make up a better and more believable story. How could three people do all of that?

"Oh is that so? So you think that you can just go and take down Ozpin, the general, hell, even a student like Pyrrha? That's ridiculous," Yang spitted out. "That's the biggest load of bullshit that I think that I've ever heard. I can't believe a single thing that you say." She started smiling now. "You're just trying to start drama with us, aren't you? We aren't fooled by your dumb ass. Let's go, Blake." I was speechless. I couldn't say anything because frankly I was too confused to speak. My tongue became frozen and all I could really do is look at Mercury and walk beside Yang. We walked a fast paced few steps past the bench, and Yang took my hand hastily. A few seconds later, I felt a cold hand grab my arm by the elbow which completely stopped us from moving. Yang was yelling at Mercury, but I didn't pay attention. Mercury's lips were nearly pressed against my ear and he whispered sharp words that made my ears fold down and my spine compress.

"I have Weiss and Ruby. If you two don't stop being difficult all it will take is one word and I'll have them killed." I froze and I grabbed Yang's and tighter and told her to shut the hell up. She was startled and was hushed immediately. "Now, follow me, please. Don't make me ask twice or else there will certainly be a price paid."

I turned to Yang quickly and my feet stuttered toward Mercury. "He says they have Weiss and Ruby. We can't take the chance. We have to follow him, Yang." Tears of fear were coming to my eyelids and a lump was stuck deep in my throat. Yang didn't speak and walked toward Mercury slowly. It all happened so quickly. It was like if a stranger came up to you and said that if you didn't give him your money then he would rape you. So you give him the money out of fear and to avoid the chance of being violated. That's what it felt like; it felt like I was being raped. I felt so uncomfortable and scared. My teeth were glued together so that I could bear the cold fingers that were being wrapped around my arm. It might as well have been razors being held to the skin on my arm. His grip was so tight and threatening…

There weren't many people at all; the only people that we could see were with their friends and being entertained by one another's laughter. A match was going on, so everyone already left to go see that. I felt isolated. Even though Yang was right behind me, I couldn't help but think that I was the last person in the world. It was like I was being lead to see some gruesome sight, like a mutilated body; it was either all a joke, or it was an actual body and there was no joke, just harsh and awful reality.

We swerved through food stands and groups of people going to some place that I didn't know. For all I know we were taking a lap around the stadium and once we got back to the bench he would say, "Just kidding! I really had you going!" I hope that's what he's doing. The groups of people got thinner and thinner until we were relatively isolated. We were on a concrete pathway just outside of the stadium. Mercury was looking suspiciously and cautiously around him but kept walking at his normal pace.

"Almost there…Don't look anywhere but forward. Don't look behind you; curiosity killed the cat, you know."

I don't know if Yang obeyed, but I did. I wanted to comply to the best of my ability so that I can have closure that I did everything I could to keep safe. I just watched the back of Mercury's head as it bobbed up and down with each step that he took. He occasionally looked from side to side or down at his feet. We were walking on green grass that stretched out a long way. There were the woods in front of us, about 100 yards or so. My anxiety was still spiking. It was quiet, spare the sound of the grass being crumpled beneath our feet. That was probably the worst part-I was alone in my head and it wasn't a great place to be. Fear and uncertainty was swimming through the recesses of my mind and that's all that I knew then. I didn't think of any positive scenarios because the more we walked, the less assurance I could find.

We took a few steps into the forest and he turned around, letting go of my arm. His face was hardly changed from before; he was a little pale but still had a slight smile upon his face. I looked back at Yang for a split second, catching a glimpse of her uneasy face before I whipped it around back at Mercury, remembering that he told me to look forward.

"Well, here we are ladies." He was smiling so broad. I heard a loud thump behind me. Yang. I then was hit heavily in the head and I blacked out, only remembering the sound of footsteps on dead leaves, then nothing.

I woke up with a giant headache. It felt like the back of my head was bleeding- my hair felt wet with something warm. I tried to feel my head, but my hands were bound behind my back, along with my feet and neck. My breathing was short and quick and I started to panic. Where was I? Where was Yang? And Weiss? And Ruby? Tears formed in my eyes and they strolled down my eyes. My nose was stuffy and my throat was closing, so it felt like I was slowly suffocating, which made my cry even more. I tried to look to the side despite my neck being restricted. I strained my neck to the right. There was somebody beside me. It was Ruby, and she was awake as well. I tried to see her more specifically through the tears, but all I could see is her red hood. I looked to the left and it was Yang- her yellow hair is very recognizable. She was struggling to get out, yanking her neck and torso wildly. I tried to see beyond Yang, but I couldn't reach my neck out that far. It's only logical to assume that Weiss was there. I relaxed my neck and faced forward. A white sheet was suddenly right in front of me and I screeched a little. It dotted my eyes to wipe away the tears. I closed my eyes to allow the tissue to clear the tears off my eyelashes and cheek. I opened my eyes to Cinder smiling gently at me. The smile, I could tell, was very smug and pretentious.  
"So everyone's awake now. Good. Very good. Then we can begin," she said softly but clearly. We didn't speak, we just listened. We were all in shock. I had never felt a fear like this. It felt so surreal, like it wasn't me who was tied up to a chair. I was in a movie, and everything wasn't real. I was in a dream, and I couldn't wake up. I couldn't calm my nerves. I could only panic. I couldn't cry anymore because I wanted to be able to see everything that was going on. "You were all chosen. You can take pride in that. You have… "interfered" with Mr. Torchwick more times than I would like to admit. You have skill, and you are very, very nosey. And that, ladies, is a problem. It is something that I do not like to have to deal with, so I don't. Being in the way of our goal is a road block that is simply intolerable, and on the road to achieve our goal there are many, many road blocks." She was so calm that it was unnerving. Her determination was threatening and everything that Mercury had been saying came into light, making it even more frightening. I studied her face and body while she talked so I could get my mind off the raw fear that was drowning me. She had the most beautiful dark hair. "And we get rid of roadblocks…" Her eyes were striking and luminous. "…by putting a certain…" Her dress was a beautiful red. "…handicap…" Her mouth was small and sharp. "…on them…" She was thin, but powerful looking. "…so that they can never…" Her nails had an interesting color on them. "…ever…" She was one of the scariest women I've ever met in my life. "…get in our way again." She walked quickly towards Ruby and I heard a bloodcurdling scream that echoed off the walls and made the tears stroll down my face once more.

* * *

 _A Cinder chapter will be released soon. Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 9: Sombering Embers

_WTF? A chapter in 3 months? What happened to soon? I know you guys are probably upset and everything and I would like to apologize. TBH i had plent of time to write, but i just did not feel like it. Even though I love writing. I promise this will never happen again. I'm getting a new computer soon, so that will definitely speed up my writing process. I really hope this chapter is worth it. Please review. Everytime we get any, it motivates us to write more often. Even if you're enjoying it just a little, it would help out a lot. Thank you for making it this far, and i hope you enjoy the new installment of a hopefully long and prosperous fanfiction!_

* * *

Disgusting. All of this happiness and arrogance. I can't fathom the idea. Who could live in this world run by thieves and liars? Not me. I'm here… to snuff it out. Finish these wretches off and live in a world in how it should have always been. I clench my fists, wanting to slice everyone around me. But that's not what I'm here for. I'm here for recon. Ruin relationships to further our goal, pick out weak points. Anything you can think of that will bring ruin to this Beacon of hope. And once this falls and you look to your smaller guardians, know that they too will meet the same pitiful demise. This is the beginning of the end, and it all starts with me.

"Cinder, you alright?" I hear my trusty sidekick Emerald call out to me.

"Yes. I was lost in thought."

I was half lying. To be completely honest, I was of course watching the battle in front of me. Team RWBY was quite the fanatical bunch. They may seem… proving in later years, if I don't take them out soon. But that's why today is such a lovely day… I was instructed only to instill fear into the young ones however. Not to kill them. They could make use to the growing army we are creating.

"Then how about we blow this joint. Get our little set up going? That sounds like a fun plan to me." Mercury throws his hands behind his head and slaps on the iconic smug grin of his.

"You idiot. We have all day to do this. Plus, our guest won't be arriving until late in the afternoon. Do you really want to just go wait in the woods for hours upon hours with nothing to do?" Emerald gives a death glare to Mercury, as to which he just shrugs at.

"Now, now children. Remember, today is about happiness and competition. Let's wait for after the excitement to start bickering, shall we?" My words ooze out of my mouth and send shivers down both of my henchmen's backs.

"Yes mam," they quickly shoot back.

"Good… good. I think it's almost time for our shenanigans in this worthless competition. Shall we go have some fun?" I wink and turn around, licking my lips at the fresh meat I'm about to pummel. It's been too long since I've had the taste of sparring.

With no delay, my associates follow me to our side of the arena. With a quick flash of white, the fourth member of our team comes to play.

"Well, aren't you looking cute today?"

Neo gives a quick smile but fades away as quickly as it came. Poor Neo. I really do wish she could talk, but at the same time, I have enough talking to worry about. So maybe not listening to her is music to my ears right now. Neo can be quite the bitch, however. I remember one particular event when Mercury started to make fun of Neo, but she was just not having it. She walked over while Mercury was maniacally laughing and knocked him out like cold turkey. As of which that was the first time we saw her smile for more than ten seconds.

"Fighters, please enter the arena!" That tub of lard shouts out.

"Let's give them a show they will remember." I wink and strut out into the open with the group that will change the world.

I notice the team on the other side and we quickly make it to the center of the arena. No words are exchanged as the sets of the demolished city and the mountains pop up from the ground.

My team looks over to the countdown and smirks.

"Three, two, one! Fight!"

* * *

"Well, that was easy," Mercury brags.

"Just because it was easy means nothing. Emerald. Time." I bark my orders and within seconds, she has her scroll out.

"It's two thirty-seven, mam."

"Shall we go eat before the grand finale?" I glance over my shoulder and both nod in agreement.

"It's too bad Neo couldn't come with us. She never stays with us anywhere." It seems like Emerald might have a crush on her. Who knows…

"You know she can't. She takes on hours upon hours of makeup and costume transition, not to mention disposing bodies after getting said costumes."

We're walking through the fairgrounds at this point. So many people laughing, eating, having fun. Also… happiness. I cringe at the word. No wonder that I joined the cause so wrong, it would go down in Remnant history. IF Remnant isn't destroyed. I see kids walking around with their mothers and… mom.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" my mom calls out from the kitchen. I had just gotten back to school. It was a cool Autumn day. I had so much homework from school, so I went into the kitchen in hopes for my mother to help me out.

"Mommy, can you please help me? I have a lot of homework to do and it's so confusing." I slump down in the kitchen stool, sniffing the air. My mom is grilling a cheese sandwich, a routine she always does when I get home. I'm currently nine years old.

"Of course, dear. Let me get finished with this and I'll be right over there." My mother turns around and I look up at her face, noticing her features like it's my first time. She has black hair with miniscule amounts of amber highlights. She's around five foot four and has curvy features. Her face is soft and gives off a soft glow when the natural light hits her. When she smiles, her dimples begin to show, but quickly recede. She only smiles when she sees me. I guess I'm her fire in the darkness… the darkness being my dad cheating on her and leaving my mother to raise me all on her own. I never knew much about my dad, only that he was a man in high ranking power who had a seat on this place called "The Council". I would soon learn what kind of a man he actually was.

Suddenly the door bursts open and army men fill the house quickly.

"Get on the ground!" Men are yelling everywhere. I drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes, while my mother is still making the grilled cheese.

My mother turns around with tears in her eyes and has the grilled cheese on a plate now. Soon, the man known as my father walks in.

"Christina."

"Brandon."

"Do you know why I'm here?" I can only hear voices. My face is to the ground, sobbing.

"Yes, I do. You know all well the people must have the relic. It's the only way we can defeat the Grimm!"

"That's not how this works. And you're going to give it back to us. Or else…" I hear weapons being charged.

"Over my dead body." My mom's voice is quivering.

"That can be arranged."

Suddenly I hear weapons being shot and a lump hitting the floor. I look over to see my mom's eyes, staring into mine, tears running down her face. All I could do was… stare. I didn't cry, feel remorse. It was strange. However, when the men picked me up off the ground, that's when my emotions overflowed. I lost view of my mom. My anchor. My happiness.

"Cinder, we found team RWBY." Shall we go and say hello?"

I snap back to reality. "Yes. Yes that's fine.."

We take our seats next to team RWBY after we reluctantly decided to pay for their meal.

"Are you sure we should pay for them? We would want them to be as weak as possible," Mercury whispers.

I shoot a look at him which he knows as, "shut the fuck up".

"So Cinder, how did your team do?" The leader asks. I think her name is Ruby.

"We did fairly decent. Your teammates put up quite a fight. I think they made me break a sweat."

"Where's your fourth team member?" The obvious cat faunus asks.

"She had to leave. Family business I suppose."

The bowed one starts to look at me funny, to which I flare my eyes and she curls away.

* * *

"Well that was useful information." Emerald nudges me.

"Do not nudge me like I'm your 'pal'." I shoot back.

"Yes mam." Her green hair swiftly moves down.

Ruby and Weiss together. I knew it from the start. Ever since I started spying on them, going to that place with the tiny island, I knew something was up. That's why I waited for our guest to arrive. I know all too well about the Schnee company. Especially how the father is an extreme homophobe. And the way it seems from the Ruby girl, it may be that she does not know this yet. Her mother died, and many people leave her after a while, from what my spies in the city have told me. Most dip in and out of alleyways and are faunus, so not a lot of people will talk to them.

"Come. It is almost time to start the scheme." I tap on Emerald's shoulder and motion her to the woods.

She nods, knowing that people's lives are about to be turned around.

* * *

After the fight I encounter team RWBY. I was hoping team SSSN would perform at about this time so we can get Miss Winter Schnee in on the action. I kept talking to them as much as possible until the airship passed behind their heads, and then went down to cause jealousy from Blake. I've seen the way she stares at Sun Wukong most of the time. She is torn between two loves, to which is why she isn't in a relationship right now. After causing a small scene and saying I would like to "practice" with the monkey boy, I quickly head over to where the airship had landed.

"Miss Schnee!" I call out in my most fangirly way. This is absolutely disgusting.

"Yes. What is it?" Winter calls out from behind her bodyguards.

"You're, like, so cool and everything! Being a woman in the Atlas army is such a great thing to see! Can I please get your autograph?" I'm literally about to throw up.

"You act like I'm famous or something. I will not give you an autograph because that is ridiculous. However, I will shake your hand." She steps out from behind her guards and walks up to me, eyeing for any suspicion or threat. She won't find any, since my acting is up to par.

After shaking hands with her, I mention that her sister is walking down here right now.

"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? Thank you for this information."

Nailed her weak spot.

After a couple seconds, I hear Winter start to yell.

"Watch it, you bafoon!"

* * *

I'm now waiting in the woods where I hope to find Ruby. I've seen her come here plenty of times after big arguments, or just to cry. What a pitiful existence. Sure enough however, I can hear crying and rustling of leaves. After she comes into view, I walk up to Ruby.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I ask sincerely, even though I know the answer.

"Everyone I get close to either leaves me or dies! And now I think I finally found someone who would never do that, but how will Weiss fight her father? It's just not fair! If my mom was still alive…" She breaks into sobs again.

Mom…

"It'll be alright. I bet you'll find someone that will never leave you." I hug her, and see Emerald in the trees. I quickly let go and Emerald flings her weapons at Ruby, wrapping around her waist and pulling her to a tree. Ruby has no time to react before she's slammed against a tree, knocking her unconscious. I pull out my scroll and call the "pickup service". Neo is in and out with two small flashes of light and no Ruby to be found. Soon after, I get a text from Mercury telling me the deed is done. Neo works fast…

Weiss is soon seen coming up after she saw the rose petals at the foot of the forest.

"What a pitiful shame. It looks like you lost her." I smugly say and come out of the tree Ruby was just at.

"How did you find this place? Where's Ruby?"

Emerald hops down and smacks Weiss unconscious. And with that, our deed is finally finished.

* * *

I'm at a small warehouse now. A place where no one will possibly find it. We confiscated scrolls and weapons for the fun of it. I walk into the room and wait for everyone to wake from their stupid sleep. Maybe we killed one… Nope. Never mind.

"So everyone's awake now. Good. Very good. Then we can begin." I started walking towards them, menacingly and with purpose. "You were all chosen. You can take pride in that. You have… "interfered" with Mr. Torchwhick more times than I would like to admit. You have skill, and you are very, very nosey. And that, ladies, is a problem. It is something I do not like to deal with, so I don't. Being in the way of our goal is a road block that is simply intolerable, and on the road to achieve our goal, there are many, many road blocks. And we get rid of road blocks by putting a certain… handicap… on them, so that they can never, ever, get in our way again."

I looked at the red head first. Her eyes… They reminded me of my mother when she was laying on the damned floor… dead…DEAD! I start screaming in my head. "Stop looking at me like that! Stop it now! STOP DAMNIT DON"T FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" I walk quickly over to her, tears welling in my eyes.

I bring up my hand and places it on Ruby's eye, heating it up to its maximum. Ruby starts to scream and tries to get away from my hand, but she's tied down too securely.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I scream out, put are quickly put out by the other screaming voice. Tears start to roll down my face and finally I take away my hand after she goes unconscious from pain. I turn around and storm out, leaving Mercury, Emerald, and Neo to do the dirty work. As for me… well… I guess we will find out soon, won't we?

* * *

 _And that's the chapter! "But that was pretty short for being away for 3 months!" I know. However, I do promise another chapter coming out in exactly 1 week. You read that right. 1. I'm planning on using Cinder chapters to reveal everything from the past 3 or 4 chapters, when needed. If you guys think that's a good idea, comment, follow, whatever you want! Thank you for bearing with me though. It means a lot. I'll see you in one week :3!_


	10. Chapter 10: When the Rose Petals Burn

**AN:** _Hello! I promised that I would get another chapter out in a week! I felt so happy to start writing again and it's just so relieving. I will put a warning though: there is a little bit of gore and language, if that offends any of you. It is not much. There will be more chapters in the future that will be like this, but not much. I feel like this is a good chapter, and I feel like that you will like this too. So please, enjoy the next installment of "When The Rose Petals Bloom"!_

* * *

Man… this is the biggest migraine I think I've ever had. It's like I have a hangover. Not that I know what that's like, but Yang has shown me how bad one can be. My head is tilted down, and my hair is covering my face. I don't remember where I am or what happened to me, but I do know is that I can't move my hands or feet. I lift my head slowly, and multiple cracks could be heard running down it. When I finally reach the level to which my head is straight, I notice that I'm in a warehouse somewhere with many boxes and trailers around. I blink to adjust to the new found light, but my right eye does not move. I try again and again, but to no avail. I look to my right and notice Weiss next to me, asleep. I look to the left and only see Yang, but a moan can be heard from across her, and it sounds like Blake.

"Yang," I whisper. I was going for a yell, but my voice seems to back away. "Yang!" I try again.

This time it comes out a little louder and Yang stirs in her sleep, awakening with a gasp.

"Ruby, are you awake?" Yang looks to her right and notices that I am. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were dead!" Tears start to roll down her cheek and her voice becomes choked.

"Why would I have almost died? Did something happen? And also, why are we all here in this creepy warehouse?" My voice becomes full of worry and distress. Yang isn't the one to be spooked or be the one crying.

"You mean you don't remember? Cinder, how we got here, anything?" Yang's eyes grow wide with astonishment. "You don't remember what happened to… you?"4

"What do you mean? What happened to me? What did Cinder do? What's going on!?" My voice cracks from anxiety, though much of my voice is gone anyways. What could Yang be going on about?

Weiss gasps to the right of me as she wakes up.

"Ruby! You're alive!" Her voice is clearly filled with excitement.

I turn towards her and she gasps.

"What!? Nobody is telling me what's going on!" My anger is brewing every second that passes by with no answer.

"You mean you don't-"

"No! I don't remember anything!"

"Ruby… Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and her other accomplice, whatever her real name is, they kidnapped us. They were extremely upset about us messing with Torchwick and that they have so many plans for the future. Cinder called us "roadblocks" to their grand scheme. And then… and then Cinder just started staring at you, while you were staring right back. She had this hate in her eyes and briskly walked over to you. She.. she.."

"She did what?" I'm on the verge if tears. My girlfriend, if she even wants to be that anymore, is so horrified to not even look at me as she's telling me this.

"She burned your eye out…" Weiss starts to cry with her head drooped down from the weight that she was bearing. All of it let out, she could finally let it all go. But it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"You're joking with me right?" I start to laugh a little too hard. So much that I start to cry from how much I am. But I soon realize tears are only falling off of one side of my face. Right then I knew that the bullshit I was trying to call was not. It was actually happening.

I look to my left and since Yang's head was down as well, I could see Blake glaring across the room at something, trying to focus in on what it is.

Suddenly, there's a loud crack and some laughter that could be heard within this room. Out of the darkness, Emerald and Mercury steps out like some sort of demons. They're laughing maniacally and gets to the point where I don't think they can stop. Their steps are slow and still echo over their happiness that must me be in their heads. After what seems like an eternity, they drop their laughter as they get about a foot from us.

"Well, well. I thought you looked ugly before, but now, it just makes it ten times worse!" Emerald giggles a little bit from her snarky remark.

None of us said a word though, so they continued.

"Aw, you guys are no fun. Liven up a little bit. Even I can… SEE… the hate radiating off of you." Mercury stifles a laugh, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Yeah, this is becoming a real EYE-sore for us."

They look around at us and clearly we aren't amused. How could they be making jokes about this? Are they truly that evil?

"Laugh, damnit," Mercury orders. But this order falls on deaf ears.

So of course his next logical move is to get physical. He struts over to Weiss and glares her down before make a quick motion and slaps her across the face. The echo moves out from its origin, before falling off into the void of darkness.

"Like I said. Laugh."

How much I wanted to kill that man… can he even be called a man if he strikes a woman? No, of course not. He's a coward, a nobody. And I can't wait to get out of these binds to mess him up.

But Weiss is too hard headed for that and doesn't seem phased. She looks right back at Mercury and smirks. Mercury is about to swing again when another familiar voice calls out.

"Now, now Mercury. Abuse wasn't in the mission. Abuse would only leave them stronger. No, we must… torture them. I think the one in red has had enough of that. She'll never be able to see clearly again. That, is torture."

Glowing eyes pop out from the gloom and Cinder emerges. That smug woman. I can't believe from how many times I've seen her and watched her talk so nicely to people, that she would be so heartless and cruel in every shape and form imaginable.

"Yes ma'am. I think we can get some good old screams coming from these four. It's a good thing you got here when you did. We were about to start." Mercury glances at us and smiles evilly.

"So I'm guessing you two figured out what you would like to do? I did give free reign over how you managed to do such a task. As long as we don't kill them, that's the whole purpose." Cinder stares at me and I can feel the heat from my eye now. "We have to show everyone that we aren't scared. That we have the ability to take some of their hunters or huntresses and take them out of commission. Break them down for scrap."

Emerald turns towards Blake. "I wanted to start with this one today. We can wait for the others, since we have all the time in the world and all."

"Tsk, tsk. We do not have infinite time. We have to continue with the plan. You get three days maximum, but after that, if they aren't in the state to my satisfaction, I myself will deal with them." Cinder grins at the possibility of all the fun she could commit with her vast sadistic mind.

Mercury gets behind Weiss, while Cinder gets behind me and Emerald to Yang. We all start struggling, trying our hardest to get untied and kill these ruthless bandits. But we are bound too tight, and just start to give satisfaction to them instead. By the time they removed their hands from our seats, we were in a clear shot of Blake. Are they going to make us witness such a horrible tragedy?

Emerald walks over into a trailer and emerges with a large toolbox. She sets it on the ground carefully, like it's her new born baby. It is quickly opened to our view of a mass assortment of different tools, all of which I'm guessing are torturing devices. But I'm mistaken, because she only pulls out a scalpel and a razor. Are they just going to cut a few cuts into Blake and that's all? Blake is strong and I know she could handle that easily.

But, when Emerald gets up to Blake, Emerald starts to quiver a little.

"What are you waiting for? I want to see your artwork in its fullest glory!" Cinder calls out from behind me. Maybe they are sitting down.

Emerald turns back and nods. She brings the razor to Blake's cat ears and starts to shave off the hair. Blake starts to squirm, but stops, because every time she moved, the razor would cut into her ears. I'm guessing they are more sensitive than the rest of her body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blake blurts out in a fit of rage.

Emerald jumps a little, but continues her task until Blake's ears are fully shaved and clean. Emerald steps back to let Cinder and Mercury see what she had accomplished.

"Is… is that it?" Cinder's voice sounds extremely disappointed.

"N-no! Of course not." Emerald fidgets wither hands and grabs the scalpel.

Only then do I realize what she's going to actually do.

"Don't do that! Please! You… you just can't!" Tears start to form in my eyes, but of course Emerald doesn't care.

"I have to. These are my orders." Emerald brings up a shaky hand to Blake's ears. Emerald closes her eyes and Blake tries even harder to get away this time. Blake manages to tip herself over in time for Emerald to take the first slice, but it hits air instead.

"Fucking damnit!" Cinder yells out. "You had so much time and she managed to fall down. Congratulations. How smart do you feel?" Heat can be felt from the left of me, and I look to see Cinder basically resonating fire off of her.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

It doesn't seem like Emerald knew she was going to do this. It's like she's scared or actually sick of the thought about actually going through with this. But the rage from Cinder made Emerald even more scared. So to make sure she didn't screw up again, she pulled Blake up again and this time, without any hesitation, plunged the scalpel into Blake's ears.

A sharp scream echoed throughout the entire room, but it didn't faze Emerald. She just kept cutting and cutting, blood splattering everywhere, even hitting our shoes at some points.

I felt helpless. I was watching this with only one eye, but I felt like both of them were processing this information. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't scream, cry, nothing. Eventually, I cut all noise out from the outside. I didn't want the mental scars I knew this was going to bear.

I'm slapped, however, and my face is brought to the attention of the new Blake. Her ears were gone. Blood was running down her face and was very prominent in her hair. At some point, she passed out from the pain and was just sitting there, motionless but breathing.

I can hear various cries coming from all the others. I'm done crying though. I've done too much of it in the matter of about two weeks. I'm just too tired to do it anymore, especially right now. I fade out into a sleep and I lose all sense of time and direction. It feels like I'm in a coma or something.

* * *

I'm back at home. With Yang, Uncle Qrow, my mom, and my dad. Qrow's sister is out in a vast field, playing with Zwei. She always was a huge dog fanatic. I look to my mom, and she towers over me. I didn't know I was ever this short. I can… see out of two eyes again.

"Will you never leave me, mommy?" I ask sweetly.

My mom looks down at me and smiles broadly. "Of course, my dearest Ruby. I will never leave you. Even if I go out on a mission, I'll come back to you in the end." She starts to walk away.

"Mommy, where are you going?" I start to run after her, but she gets increasingly farther and farther away. I'm running as fast as I can, and I try using my semblance, but it never shows itself. I trip and fall into dirt, and when I look up, fire has spread all around me. An evil laugh echoes around and around, while I look over to see everyone laying in their own pool of blood. My eyes widen and I try to look away, but I can't. Some unknown force is has locked my head into this position, and all I can do is look for what seems like an eternity. The fire sparks up, and spreads into my eye. I feel the pain, but it quickly goes numb. I just want out of this realm. Into a new one. Death would be such a nice thing to experience right now.

* * *

I awake in a bed. There's beeping right next to me and I notice it's a heart monitor. Is this another dream? It has to be. I close my eyes again and open them once more, but I'm in the same place. I try to look to my right, where Weiss would be, but I can't move my neck at all. Did Cinder break my neck while I was out cold?

I notice an entity laying on my arm, and I figure out it is the coldest hand I've ever felt in my life. I shiver now that it is somehow changing my entire body heat. The shiver wakes up whoever put their hand there, but I quickly find out who it is.

"Ruby! Thank Remnant you're OK!" Weiss hugs me, to which I wince in pain. I also notice that her hair is all messed up and little streams can be seen from her eyes. "I thought you were never going to wake up! I… I can't believe I have my girlfriend back. I never want to leave your side ever again. I… I love you Ruby!" Weiss hugs me again and starts crying again.

"I l-love you t-t-too," I finally rasp out of my mouth. My heart is overjoyed, but I still don't know how I got here.

Weiss starts to laugh in between her sobs. I start to fall back asleep, drifting into a sleep I know I will wake up to with happy faces and warm hugs.

* * *

 _Yes, I had to put fluff in. Yes, I had to express the love between Ruby and Weiss. And yes, I hurt Blake horribly, but it will come of use in the future. Also, I know I left out how the entire team got back to safety. But that's why waiting is so fun! We will get another chapter out probably soon, but who knows? School is conflicting a lot and the next semester is just beginning. Stick around for a while. It only gets better from here!_


	11. Chapter 11: Dull Green Jewel

**AN:** _Boy howdy has it really been 3 months? Oops. Alright here's the truth guys and gals. School shit on us the last 3 months and we really couldn't do anything. I wanted to write, but then there were about like 8 essays in 3 months and after 1 was done, we would start working on the next one. It was too much to balance. But we back now boys, fresher than ever and ready to maybe put out like 2 or 3 chapters a month! That would be great. Thank you for your continued read of this story, and the RWBY Reich is going to have another chapter out soon! Please enjoy the latest_ _installment._

* * *

There is too much innocence in this world. Too much then I would ever like to see in my lifetime. When I was younger, I did everything that anyone told me to do. Of course i went with the crowd, mostly because I didn't really have friends early. I was a… different child. My family were known murderers, but I never wanted to follow in their footsteps. I wanted to use my life as a guardian angel figure to show that just because your parents are bad people, doesn't mean that you have to. That was until meeting Cinder.

Cinder had this… persuasiveness that I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I, to this day, still don't know, as I'm holding the knife i just used on the one named Blake. I keep asking myself, "You're going against your beliefs Emerald, so why do you just keep going?"

Like I said when I was younger, I didn't have any friends. Maybe a select few I considered acquaintances, but we never got close enough. I'd get home from being mocked everyday at school to an abusive household. My dad would get drunk from the stress of running an assassination business, and he would beat me and my mom. But my mom said, "Not everyone is perfect." She always said this through tearful eyes and puffed cheeks. She loved him with all of her heart, and couldn't ever think of leaving him for anyone else.

As I was getting older, that's when it clicked on what I wanted to do. I wanted to save people from abusive or horrible relationships. Mostly because… well, my father eventually beat my mother too hard one day and she.. Well she was gone by the time i was 16. My dad was ratted out by me and I was sent to an orphanage in Mistral. That's when I met Cinder.

She and I clicked as soon as we saw each other. We both had murdering fathers who killed our mothers. You could say I fell in love with her, but not as a "I want to date you" sort of way. A love like that of which you give to a sister or cousin. It was the strongest feeling of love I've ever felt, next to the love I had for my mother. This is all how I got involved into what has evolved into today.

* * *

"So murdering fathers, around the same age, and want to help the world in a positive way. We are definitely hanging out from this day forward!" Cinder laughs. A laugh that was filled with happiness, but a hint of sadness as it died off.

"Yeah, of course!" I was overjoyed. My first ever friend. Who knew that it would take my dad to kill my mom to finally get a friend.. Wow that was morbid.

Cinder wasn't always as "evil" as some people would say. I don't think she is evil. Just.. broken. She saw her mom get shot right in front of her, then when she tried to tell the police what happened, they didn't believe her that it was actually her dad. She started penning up this hate inside of her since that very day. But she would still never act so rashly over anything but her dad. That was her only goal: get revenge on her dad and that was it. But it evolved when… SHE came.

"Cinder, Emerald, there is someone that would like to see you today," the orphanage lady came to us and said. Could someone actually really want to adopt us? We were both past our mental breakpoints and I didn't really want to be a part of a new family anyways.

Nonetheless, Cinder grabbed my hand and sprinted to the holding room that was holding the mystery lady. At that point, I knew I would want to never leave Cinder. She would never leave me alone wherever we went.

Cinder threw open the door and we saw her sitting there, unbeknownst that she wasn't the lady that we first thought she was.

"Hi there girls. Are you perhaps Cinder and Emerald?" She sweetly asked and smiled warmly.

What she had on was a blue, but rough, blouse with white polka dots. Her shoes were heels that raised her and extra 2 inches. Her hair was brown, but starting to turn gray here and there, and was held promptly down and parted. She really did not look that old though. Maybe about late 40s to early 50s.

"Yes ma'am we are." Cinder had a peculiar look on her face, like she kind of knew that this woman was different than the way she seemed.

"Oh, wonderful! Just splendid. My name is Carol and it's such a pleasure to finally see you in person." Carol got out of her chair and started to walk towards us. "I've read your files and from what happened is just… horrible. I've never had a husband, and it's too late to start having kids, so I thought maybe i should adopt kids! I've always wanted kids."

"Can you please not bring up… fathers?" I politely ask of course.

"Of course dears. Of course."

"Do you plan to adopt us then?" Cinder asks, excitement coming about, but repressed at the same time.

"Well what kind of silly question is that? I wouldn't be telling you all of this if I didn't want to!"

I started to get nervous. To be honest, I just wanted us to be 18 already so the orphanage would send us out with a job and a house. We were so close to getting out of here, and now we are going to have to live with someone else. Someone we know nothing about. Another mother that could leave us.

"I say yes already. I might even start calling you mom already!" Cinder's face gleams with joy and compassion for her.

She trusts her that much already? How is that even possible?

"And what about you, Emerald?" Carol inquires.

"I… I don't know. I'd like to-"

Cinder spins towards me quickly. "Emerald say yes. Please? I want you to be with me anywhere we go!"

My heart stops a little. That's what I've always wanted. Someone who would never leave me. Someone who would never hurt me.

"Ok! I will. I want to be wherever you go too!" I hug Cinder, even though she doesn't really like them. However, she embraces me instead of trying to push me away this time. What could go wrong anyways? I'll be with Cinder, and that's all I want.

* * *

I'm thrown back to the knife in my hands. Why would Cinder call me weak? I thought she never wanted to hurt me. It had to be in the spur of the moment of course. She would never call me weak. Except those other couple of times. But that was different. It had to be. Right?

I keep thinking where we would be if SHE never came along. I hate saying her actual name. Carol was a fake disguise. She showed her true colors after she drugged us and brought us to her lair. When we were younger, we thought we just fell asleep and we woke up with some stranger. After all, her skin was deathly white, and most of her skin was decorated with black veins that stretched anywhere and everywhere. I was scared for the longest time, but Cinder always comforted me. That's how I'm still here, hurting people I don't even know and doing everything with little to no hesitation.

I feel… empty. I'm not who I wanted to be…

"Help me," I plead silently. Tears roll down my eyes and the knife drops from my hands.

* * *

 _I know. What happened to team RWBY? How did they get out? Well, that's actually in the next chapter. I felt like writing a more emotional backstory for Emerald because it seemed like in the show, it was too weak. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Have fun and stay safe everyone._


End file.
